


Um Pouco Impaciente

by Yeonjin



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, M/M, Mentioned Kim Heechul, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Photographer Min Yoongi | Suga, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Romance, Time Travel, changki, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonjin/pseuds/Yeonjin
Summary: "Atenção: Não aceite relógios de CHW."Em seu estúdio compartilhado, Kihyun conta a Yoongi sobre as notícias que ouviu naquela manhã.Yoongi, mais do que surpreso em saber que tais coisas são realmente possíveis, vê uma oportunidade para rever um certo incidente em sua vida.- Inspirado no universo do MV de Dramarama - Monsta X -





	1. Cap. 1 - CHW

\- Como é o nome dele? - Perguntou Yoongi, enquanto elevava sua mão até alcançar seus cabelos negros. Era fácil notar que algo o estava incomodando, especialmente após questionar seu amigo sobre um assunto desses.

\- O noticiário o chamou de CHW. O rumor é que significa Chae Hyungwon, mas ninguém que conheço tem certeza. - O jovem a frente de Yoongi respondeu. Yoo Kihyun conheceu o outro no primeiro ano da faculdade de fotografia e desde então são grandes amigos além de sócios. - Eles não mostraram imagens, mas pela descrição se trata de alguém mais ou menos da nossa idade, alto e magro. Quem diria que essas histórias de viagem no tempo seriam realmente possíveis... Fico até com medo.

\- Sim... Também imaginava que isso só seria possível em filmes. Como podemos saber se já não estamos vivendo num universo paralelo em razão de algum idiota ter mudado alguma coisa?

\- Yoongi, por favor, não comece a complicar as coisas em meu cérebro, ok? Você é especialista nisso.

\- Só estou dizendo... Mas, por acaso eles disseram como essas pessoas que estavam com o relógio conseguiram contactar esse CHW?

\- Não e não acho que há razão para eles tornarem essa parte da investigação pública. Isso só atrairia mais pessoas a tent... Olha! - Kihyun estendeu seu celular em direção a Yoongi. - Já criaram uma lei excepcional proibindo qualquer pessoa de portar os relógios desse CHW! A noticia saiu apenas essa manhã e já conseguiram aprovar essa lei no começo da tarde. Parece realmente perigoso.

\- É o que parece... - A mente de Yoongi parecia distante enquanto engolia as últimas gotas de seu café. - Nunca permitiriam que civis possuíssem algo que o governo não possa controlar. - Os olhos do mesmo seguiam uma trilha até a parede atrás de Kihyun, onde seu mural se encontrava com as suas mais preciosas fotografias.

\- Bom, vamos voltar ao trabalho e torcer para que nenhum louco estrague toda a nossa linha temporal. Especialmente agora que finalmente temos clientes. - Exclamou Kihyun, jogando seu copo de café no lixo e já preparando sua câmera. A qualquer momento Wen Juinhui poderia chegar ao estúdio a sessão de fotos. - Você também, levante! Não esqueça que sua exposição será em três dias e pelo menos metade das fotos ainda estão sem nome.

\- Ok, ok... Enquanto eu nomeio minhas fotos, você deveria arrumar uma escada ou um banco. Pelo que eu sei, Wen Junhui tem 1,81m. Corre o risco de todas as suas fotos saírem de um ângulo muito baixo. - Yoongi então levantou rindo baixo.

\- Olha quem fala... A pessoa que fotografou os joelhos de Park Chanyeol.

\- Cala a boca...

 

-x-

 

Min Yoongi é um fotógrafo que trabalha junto com seu amigo Yoo Kihyun, em Seul. Há dois anos, logo quando começou a exercer a profissão, seu terceiro cliente foi um rapaz aspirante a ator, Kim Seokjin. Yoongi foi contratado para fotografá-lo por duas semanas, e esse pouco tempo já fora suficiente para que ele se apaixonasse pelo jovem. Ele também não deixou de notar o jeito que Seokjin o olhava. Existia uma chance de que seus sentimentos fossem recíprocos. Então, no décimo quarto e último dia de trabalho, Yoongi decidiu tentar a sorte. Ele estava decidido a declarar seus sentimentos mas Seokjin nunca apareceu. Ele enviou uma mensagem mais tarde, dizendo que surgira uma entrevista para um trabalho, então não poderiam se encontrar. Porém, obviamente ele pagaria o valor integral do contrato, como combinado. As últimas mensagens que Yoongi recebera de Seokjin foram uma pergunta - Qual sua conta bancária? - e um agradecimento quando ele lhe passou os números. Um dia depois e o dinheiro estava depositado.

Um mês depois, completamente bêbado, Yoongi enviou uma mensagem para o número que havia guardado, perguntando se podiam se encontrar. Nunca recebeu uma resposta. E por longos meses não ouviu mais falar de Seokjin, entretanto também não conseguia esquecer seu rosto e sua voz. Principalmente quando voltou a vê-lo, através de sua TV. Sempre tentava evitar, mas sempre era surpreendido pelas características perfeitas de Seokjin em sua tela. Agora, o jovem aspirante já tinha se tornado um real ator. Não era o mais famoso, ainda estava longe disso, mas era consideravelmente bem conhecido. Já tinha interpretado três papéis. Dois dramas e um filme. Dois papéis coadjuvantes e um protagonista.

Yoongi teve o desprazer de ligar sua TV justo a tempo de presenciar a primeira vez que Seokjin beijou alguém em cena. Ele não tocou mais em seu controle remoto por mais de uma semana.

Seu sócio e amigo Kihyun sabia sobre a história de seu coração partido não apenas porque era óbvio, mas em razão de ter passado horas, talvez dias, escutando as lamentações de um bêbado que usava seu braço como um apoio emocional, para a felicidade de Kihyun. Mesmo sabendo o que se passava com Yoongi, e mesmo com todas as provocações diárias, ele nunca mencionava o que escutara sair da boca de seu amigo enquanto não sóbrio. Ele sabia o quão triste Yoongi poderia ficar. Acontece que não conseguia entrar em sua cabeça como o rapaz se apaixonou tão drasticamente por alguém em apenas duas semanas. Todavia, ele não tinha o direito de questioná-lo, quando o próprio Kihyun demorou quinze anos para perceber o tipo de sentimento que nutria por Changkyun, seu amigo de infância. Ao menos Yoongi tentou alcançar o homem que queria ao seu lado, enquanto Kihyun nunca teve coragem para ter esse tipo de conversa com o mais novo. Ele nunca nem contou ao seu sócio sobre isso, mesmo que o outro saiba de todos os seus segredos, exceto esse.

Quando Kihyun contou para Yoongi sobre Chae Hyungwon e as notícias que viu na TV, ele notou como o outro reagiu. Sabia que a mente de Yoongi estava tentando fazer com que ele tentasse algo estúpido. Kihyun apenas torceu para que não fosse algo TÃO estúpido.

 

Três dias se passaram e finalmente chegara o dia da exposição de Yoongi. As portas do salão alugado já estavam abertas e os murais com as molduras todos perfeitamente organizados. Muitas pessoas estavam passando pelo local e em todos os rostos, podia se ver a admiração pelo talento de Yoongi. Tudo ali era seu trabalho, -exceto a parte da organização, em que sem Kihyun jamais teria sido possível - Ele fotografou e nomeou mais de duzentos e cinquenta imagens ali expostas. E essas eram apenas as fotografias que Yoongi julgou serem dignas de exposição. Surpreendentemente, ele não se importou muito com a organização das fotos, exceto por 10 obras específicas. A primeira chamada "Cactus", retratando apenas uma planta de plástico em cima de um pequeno monte de areia. A segunda, "Hyung", dois irmãos com as mãos entrelaçadas. A terceira, "Money", algumas moedas jogadas no chão. Para essa, ele pediu que a placa com o nome da imagem fosse colocada de ponta-cabeça. A quarta era chamada "Moment", o olho de alguém em foco, com um grande relógio atrás. A quinta, "Esmerald", duas pedras verdes contrastando com o cinza de uma parede de concreto. A sexta, "Awake", um gato cuidando de um pequeno pássaro. A sétima, "Justice", era apenas a própria palavra pintada em um muro da cidade, com cores chamativas. A oitava, "Universe", o céu noturno de Seul no exato momento em que um avião passava em frente a lua. A nona, "Delusional", uma imagem de seu próprio celular em sua mão, numa tentativa de apagar uma mensagem. E finalmente a décima e última, "Escape the pain", uma bela foto do céu de Seul, agora no período diurno. Ele queria essas dez obras alinhadas no primeiro mural, logo na entrada do salão.

A exposição foi um sucesso maior do que podiam prever. O fotógrafo nunca imaginou tantos repórteres pedindo por sua entrevista. Yoongi e Kihyun estavam exaustos. Ambos não pararam de trabalhar por um segundo. Após todas as pessoas se retirarem e finalmente a exposição ser encerrada, Kihyun apareceu ao lado da cadeira na qual Yoongi havia se sentado com duas cervejas em suas mãos, pronto para comemorarem. Eles usaram a última força restante em seus corpos para engolirem a bebida e se levantarem, preparando para irem para suas casas.

\- Yoongi, pode ir na frente. Acho que vou ter que dar uma passada no banheiro.

\- Tem certeza? Posso te esperar...

\- Não sou uma criança, sabia? Pode ir, eu tranco tudo antes de sair. - Respondeu Kihyun, já se dirigindo ao banheiro.

\- Não é uma criança mas poderia se passar por uma, olhe seu tamanho... - Após a provocação de Yoongi, Kihyun diminiu seus passos até parar por completo.

\- É melhor você ir na frente mesmo. E não se esqueça que eu sou DOIS GRANDES centímetros maior que você.

\- Bom, não fui eu o barrado no cinema quando esqueceu a identidade...

\- VAI EMBORA! - Kihyun ameaçou arremessar uma das molduras e Yoongi finalmente se retirou do salão, pensando apenas em chegar em casa o mais rápido possível e deitar o seu, não tão aparentemente pequeno quanto o de Kihyun, corpo em sua cama e finalmente dormir o seu merecido sono dos deuses.

Seu apartamento ficava somente a duas quadras de distância, mas o frio de -3 graus fez com que ele se embrulhasse todo em seu sobretudo. Faltando apenas uma quadra para chegar em seu lar, ele sentiu alguém caminhando levemente logo atrás. Com certeza não era Kihyun, pois sempre que seu amigo ficava para trás, ele o alcançava correndo ou pulando ou gritando, o que lhe causasse mais vergonha no momento. "Bom," Yoongi pensou, "bebi apenas uma cerveja... Ainda consigo me defender se alguém tentar fazer alguma coisa comigo". Mas, ao invés de alguém tentar fazer algo, esse alguém o estava chamando.

\- Min Yoongi.

Yoongi se virou lentamente, olhando para o rapaz agora a sua frente. Ele era alto, bastante magro mas elegantemente vestido em um terno cinza escuro. Ambas as suas mãos estavam nos bolsos de sua calça. O homem o olhava como quem estivesse enxergando sua alma. Todavia, não de um jeito assustador ou ameaçador, mas de um jeito curioso. Seu rosto era muito bonito. Mais que muitos modelos e idols que Yoongi fotografou em seu estúdio. Yoongi sabia quem era aquela pessoa. Na verdade, ele o estava esperando. Yoongi o chamou.

\- Não imaginei que você seria tão rápido em vir me encontrar. - Disse Yoongi, tentando parece o mais neutro possível.

\- Você sabe que tempo é minha especialidade. - Sorriu, um tanto presunçoso para o gosto do outro.

\- Eu espero que seja. É minha única chance. - Finalmente conseguiu tirar seus olhos do rosto do maior, olhando para seus próprios pés - Fico feliz que tenha visto minha mensagem. Não sabia se você seria um fã de exposições artísticas, mas eu tinha que tentar.

\- Eu não sou um fã. Porém eu já visitei cada mínimo espaço desse universo tantas vezes que é agradável encontrar coisas novas. Eu já vi tudo o que existe, mas ver pelos olhos de outra pessoa é algo que nem eu posso fazer. Exceto quando vejo através de fotografias como as suas. Aquelas são imagens que seus olhos capturaram, não os meus. Não sou um fã, mas eu gosto. E claro, os títulos que você escolheu e o jeito que estavam expostos capturariam minha atenção:

 

C.actus.

H.yung.

M.oney.

M.oment

E.smerald.

A.wake.

J.ustice.

U.niverse.

D.elusional.

E.scape the pain.

 

O misterioso rapaz prossegiu - Entretanto eu devo dizer que você quase me pegou com o "Money" de ponta-cabeça. Você poderia ter usado qualquer outra palavra iniciada com 'W'.

\- Se você não entendesse uma coisa tão simples, eu não confiaria em você para me mandar de volta àquele momento, Chae Hyungwon.

\- Eu não envio ninguém a tempo nenhum. Eles mesmos o fazem. Eu apenas entrego o instrumento, a oportunidade. - Hyungwon declarou.

\- Por que? Quem é você? O que é você?

\- Por que? Porque eu estou entediado. Eu sou eu. Você não precisa saber nada além disso.

\- Sim... Realmente não me importa. Apenas quero saber se você vai me ajudar ou não. - Yoongi tentou soar confiante, mas não estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

\- Sabe, eu não saio por aí entregando minhas criações para qualquer um. Eu os escolho. E eu não vejo nada em especial em você para fazer com que eu desperdice meu- As palavras de Hyungwon foram cortadas pelas de Yoongi.

\- Se isso fosse verdade você não estaria aqui agora desperdiçando seu precioso tempo conversando comigo. Diga, o que você quer em troca por um de seus relógios? - Disse em meio ao frio, já perdendo sua paciência.

\- Ok. Eu queria ver sua argumentação. Eu amo escutar a lógica das pessoas daqui. Estou conversando com você porque eu vi seu coração. Sua dor não está nem perto das piores dores que eu já vi em outras pessoas. Pessoas que perderam alguém, que estão doentes... Você está com o coração partido e é impaciente. Para você, dois anos são uma eternidade. Talvez porque você apenas viveu vinte e sete anos.

\- Você não parece tão mais velho que eu. Agora chega de enrolação e me diga, Vai me ajudar? - Yoongi se aproxima dois passos de Hyungwon.

\- Ok. Mas o relógio que vou lhe entregar não vai funcionar para sempre. Você está indo contra as leis de seu país, segundo estou informado. Você vai ser um criminoso e se for pego, não vou lhe ajudar. Você pode escolher se irá apenas assistir eventos passados ou futuros ou irá interferir. Caso interfira, sua ação irá causar mudanças na linha temporal atual e eu serei responsável por reescrevê-la. Seja cuidadoso.

\- Mais alguma instrução antes de me dar essa coisa?

\- Sim, uma outra. Você não pode ficar no passado ou futuro por mais de trinta minutos. A fenda no tempo criada pelo relógio se mantém aberta apenas durante esse tempo. Se você não voltar, me desculpe, mas terei que apagar sua existência, bem como todas as memórias que você criou nas mentes de seus conhecidos. E então uma outra linha será criada e esse mundo que você conhece hoje não existirá mais.

\- Esse tempo é o suficiente. Eu não vou mudar tanto. Só preciso voltar a dois anos no passado. - Yoongi exclamou, já com um brilho de esperança em seus olhos.

\- Não pense que é tão simples.

\- Eu sei.

\- E tenha cuidado em não arruinar a vida da outra pessoa que você está envolvendo nisso.

Yoongi já pensou sobre isso. Seokjin atualmente é um ator de sucesso. Seu papel atual é o seu primeiro protagonista. Até ganhou uma premiação de "Ator Revelação", mesmo com seus quase vinte e oito anos. Caso Yoongi mude o passado e ele perca tudo isso para ficar preso a um fotógrafo... Caso ele não queira ficar preso a um fotógrafo... Mas as memórias do décimo primeiro dia das duas semanas que passaram juntos sempre voltam para o assombrar. Ambos estavam sozinhos, fazendo uma sessão de fotos ao ar livre. Era um lugar distante da cidade, com muita grama e árvores, quase chegando ao interior. O terreno era completamente irregular. Yoongi estava a alguns metros de distância quando lhe passou pela cabeça que um close up do rosto de Seokjin seria perfeito. Ele sabia que aquele lugar aberto foi escolhido justamente para as fotos de corpo inteiro. Porém, mesmo que não usassem aquela foto para seu trabalho, Yoongi ainda a queria para si.

O zoom de sua antiga câmera estava uma porcaria. Yoongi teve que caminhar até Seokjin para o close up desejado. Logicamente, o destino lhe pregaria uma peça, fazendo com que seu pé esquerdo ficasse preso em algo no meio do gramado, resultando em Yoongi perdendo o equilibro e indo de encontro ao chão. Se não fosse pela firme mão em seu braço, que evitou a queda. Yoongi sentiu uma outra mão assentar em sua cintura, tentando o levantar. Quando o menor conseguiu olhar para cima, pode ver o rosto de Seokjin muito próximo ao seu. Uma imagem que nunca irá esquecer, mesmo que no momento tenha desejado que fosse possível capturar uma foto com seus olhos da visão a sua frente. Poucos fios dos cabelos negro de Seokjin caindo em sua testa, seus lábios parcialmente abertos, seus olhos redondos em surpresa com o ocorrido. Tudo isso era demais para Yoongi. Seu corpo começou a enfraquecer quando Seokjin chegou um pouco mais perto, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para Yoongi para ir adiante. Permissão concedida mesmo sem que ele percebesse, pois já tinha movimentado sua cabeça em concordância antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar. E Seokjin se moveu ainda mais próximo. Poucos centímetros antes que seus lábios tocassem, o corpo de Yoongi o traiu. Ele não conseguia mais sentir o braço que Seokjin segurava. E derrubou sua câmera.

O som do vidro quebrando foi suficiente para que os dois abrissem um espaço entre ambos e saírem do sonho em que estavam participando. Também foi suficiente para que Yoongi descarregasse um dicionário de palavrões pela sua extraordinária sorte em derrubar sua câmera diretamente com a lente na única pedra em sua volta. Por um bom tempo, teve que usar a câmera de Kihyun emprestada em seus trabalhos.

Os dias seguintes não foram tão embaraçosos, mas nenhum dos dois comentava sobre o que - quase - aconteceu, mesmo que quando seus olhos se encontravam, ficavam corados como adolescentes com sua primeira paixão.

Yoongi sabia sobre tudo isso. Yoongi lembrava de tudo. Ele sabia que era muito egoísta de sua parte querer mudar o passado. Ter uma nova chance de estar com Seokjin antes de ser impossível alcançá-lo. Ele nunca foi egoísta em toda a sua vida. Até agora. Até chegar ao ponto em que ele não consegue nem ao menos tirar uma fotografia decente do céu de Seul sem lembrar do rosto de Seokjin. Se ao final Yoongi acabar por estragar com a vida do outro, ele sabe que ainda mais que o outro rapaz, Yoongi nunca conseguiria se perdoar. Ele tem que fazer a coisa certa. Se for rejeitado, enfim ele poderá desistir. Mas ficar sem resposta alguma o está deixando louco.

\- Acredito que temos um acordo. Pode me entregar o relógio? - Yoongi perguntou. Hyungwon não disse uma palavra. Somente retirou uma de suas mãos do bolso de sua calça mostrou ao menor. Era um relógio de pulso um tanto maior que os mais comuns. Viu alguns botões, provavelmente para ajustar a data para a "viagem", afinal, essa coisa não deve ser controlada pela mente... Certo? Yoongi o tomou em suas mãos com cuidado e o olhou com um sentimento que, para Hyungwon, parecia algo como fé.

\- Tenha cuidado com esse relógio. Não vou lhe entregar outro.

\- Certo... legal. - Yoongi não retirou seu olhar do objeto. - Mas... Como isso funciona?!


	2. Cap. 2 - MYG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lembranças não deixam Yoongi em paz.

Yoongi não tinha ideia de como aquele relógio funcionava, se ele funcionava... Hyungwon poderia ser um mentiroso e ele então estaria passando pela maior vergonha de sua vida. Mas, mesmo que toda essa história de já ter conhecido cada canto do universo parecesse ridícula aos ouvidos do jovem, aquele rapaz alto lhe transmitia um tipo de confiança um tanto estranha. O relógio que ele o entregou, agora em suas mãos, era pesado, porém não parecia algo que tivesse o poder de abrir uma fenda no tempo ou algo do tipo. Se Kihyun o visse nesse momento, provavelmente o faria sofrer pelo resto de sua vida uma vergonha sem fim. Mesmo correndo o risco de se decepcionar, Yoongi ainda estava disposto a tentar.

\- Então, como isso funciona?

\- Por hoje é o suficiente, Min Yoongi. Amanhã, às vinte e uma horas, abra a porta de seu apartamento e eu lhe ensinarei tudo o que é necessário. - Respondeu Hyungwon, calmamente.

\- Não! Me diga agora! Não posso esperar até amanhã... Você já está aqui, na minha frente. O que custa me dizer agora? - Yoongi tentou levantar a voz, mas o maior permaneceu imóvel.

\- Como eu disse, você é muito impaciente. E mal aguenta parar em pé. O que quer que eu te ensine agora, você não lembraria nem um terço amanhã. Então descanse.

\- Se você não aparecer, eu juro que vou te caçar até o fim do mundo...

\- Mesmo se chegar até o fim do mundo, você não seria capaz de me encontrar, Min Yoongi. Agora vá descansar e não mexa no relógio até amanhã, às vinte e uma horas. Pode ser extremamente perigoso.

\- Ok. Te vejo amanhã.

Yoongi deu as costas e com mais algumas dezenas de passos, já estava em seu apartamento. Tirou o sobretudo e foi preparar algo para comer. Queria algo que ficasse pronto rápido, assim tomaria banho mais cedo e dormiria mais cedo, fazendo com que o tempo passasse mais rápido e o próximo dia chegasse depressa. Porém, mesmo após devorar seu macarrão instantâneo e tomar uma ducha rápida, Yoongi não conseguia fechar os olhos. Ainda estava segurando e estudando o relógio. Queria apertar todos os botões, afinal um deles deveria ser o que o levaria até dois anos atrás. Fechou os olhos apenas e sussurou - nove e quarenta e cinco da manhã de vinte e cinco de outubro de dois mil e quinze. - Sua mão, involuntariamente apertou o aparelho. Ao abrir os olhos, Yoongi ainda estava deitado em sua cama, do mesmo jeito que se encontrava segundos atrás. Ao menos uma de suas teorias estava comprovada. O relógio não funcionava com o poder da mente.

Vinte e cinco de outubro de dois mil e quinze foi a primeira vez que Yoongi viu Seokjin. Ele e seu agente Heechul entraram pela porta de seu novo estúdio exatamente às dez horas da manhã, horário marcado para a discussão do contrato tratado por telefone anteriormente. No momento em que Yoongi viu Seokjin passar pela sua porta, vestindo um moleton branco ao menos dois ou três números maior que o seu tamanho normal, Yoongi teve vontade de correr atrás de sua câmera e começar a sessão logo ali, sem contrato, sem pagamento. Ele queria guardar para si uma memória da pessoa que estava fazendo seu coração bater mais forte, caso o contrato não fosse firmado. Entratanto, o contrato COM CERTEZA não seria firmado se ele assustasse seu provável futuro cliente. Assim, Yoongi teve que aprender a se conter de última hora.

Kihyun, o mais sociável da dupla, era o responsável pelas negociações contratuais na maioria das vezes. Esse caso não foi exceção. Após oferecer um café, Kihyun e Heechul foram para a sala na qual a dupla de sócios chamava de "escritório" para discutir os detalhes. Na verdade aquela sala funcionava mais como um local para o cochilo da tarde, transformando-se em escritório caso algum cliente batesse a porta. Essa era apenas a terceira vez que o "escritório" entrou em cena. Enquando os sociáveis tratavam de assuntos contratuais, Yoongi se sentou em frente ao, na época, aspirante ator. O rapaz não tinha soltado uma palavra além de um tímido "Bom dia". O fotógrafo imaginou se essa carreira realmente seria correta para alguém que parecia ser tão tímido. Por sua vez, Yoongi também sofria de uma certa timidez, mas nada alarmante. Julgava ser normal. Existem pessoas extrovertidas e introvertidas e ocorreu que o lado introvertido o escolheu ao nascer. Kihyun, ao contrário, deveria ter saído do útero de sua mãe abraçando a extroversão. Já Seokjin parecia estar no mesmo barco silencioso em que Yoongi navegou por toda sua vida.

\- Kim Seok...jin? - Yoongi falou, quase inaudível, mas o suficiente para o homem a sua frente finalmente o olhar. - Esse é seu nome, certo?

\- Sim. É... Espero que possamos trabalhar juntos. - Seokjin tentou ser o mais polido possível. Algo que Yoongi definitivamente não queria. Ele gosta de se comunicar com as pessoas da forma mais natural possível. Sempre com respeito, mas não parecendo um robô que apenas reproduz falas. Especialmente essa pessoa da qual seus olhos não conseguiam ignorar. Yoongi apenas queria... O conhecer.

\- Tomara que sim. E caso isso aconteça, por favor, vamos conversar como amigos. - Yoongi precisava tentar fazer o rapaz se sentir a vontade, mas o corado em suas bochechas era um indicativo de que talvez Yoongi fosse terrível nisso. Desse modo, procurou palavras para tentar contornar a situação. - Eu... Eu quis dizer pelas fotos! Isso com certeza ajudaria as fotos a expressarem mais espontaneidade! Principalmente as tiradas ao ar livre e- Seokjin o interrompeu.

\- Va... Vão ter fotos ao ar livre?! - Agora toda sua face estava completamente vermelha e ele não conseguia mais encarar o menor nos olhos. Yoongi realmente estava achando complicado para Seokjin chegar a algum lugar na carreira que escolheu se uma simples sessão de fotos ao ar livre já o deixava tão envergonhado. Yoongi apenas concordou com a cabeça, tentando não piorar a situação. Logo, Seokjin continuou. - Mas quando você disse 'ao ar livre', pelo menos isso quer dizer em um local afastado certo? Sem ninguém por perto? 

\- Depende. Podemos fazer em meio a cidade também. As luzes e pessoas caminhando ao fundo dão um ótimo efeito nas fotos. É normal, não precisa se preocupar. - Yoongi queria acalmá-lo, mas a cada palavra que escutava, Seokjin estava mais próximo de explodir. - Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Seokjin apenas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você realmente quer ser ator? - Os olhos de Seokjin finalmente voltaram a fixar em Yoongi, mas dessa vez duas vezes maiores. Como se o futuro ator não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. - Espera... Deixa eu me expressar melhor, ok? Eu quis perguntar se você se sente a vontade sendo um ator? Já que somente em falar sobre fotos já te deixou tão envergonhado...

\- Me diga então se você não ficaria...

\- Eu? Por uma simples foto? Não sou tão tímido assim...

\- Simples foto? Que tipo de depravado você é? - Seokjin parecia incrédulo com as palavras de Yoongi. Este, por sua vez, não conseguia entender nada mais.

\- Eu não estou entendendo... - O fotógrafo realmente parecia perdido.

\- Mas eu entendo. - Seokjin respondeu, firmemente. - Para você pode parecer algo normal, do cotidiano. Mas não tente julgar minhas habilidades de atuação simplesmente por eu não me sentir bem em posar para um nu frontal em meio a cidade! - O ator disparou, resultando em seu rosto ficar impossivelmente ainda mais vermelho, além de torná-lo contagioso, pois Yoongi também estava corando.

\- Nu frontal? - Quando a mente e os olhos de Yoongi o estavam levando para locais perigosos, ele conseguiu voltar a si. - Calma... Como assim 'nu frontal'? 

\- Heechul me disse vindo para cá. Que tinha encontrado o melhor fotógrafo de nu frontal de Seul. Para que você saiba, pessoas normais geralmente tem vergonha de mostrar suas partes íntimas, mas nem por isso são péssimos em suas profissões.

\- Espera! - Yoongi precisava acalmá-lo e acalmar a si mesmo, principalmente a parte que comandava sua imaginação. - Seu agente deve ter se confundido! Eu e meu amigo nos formamos recentemente e você é meu terceiro cliente. E se minha memória, que é ótima, não me falha, nenhum dos meus muitos DOIS clientes mostraram mais que 30% de seus corpos.

\- Então por que ele dis-

\- Desculpa, mas ou seu agente se enganou ou ele te enganou.

\- Eu vou te matar Heechul. - Seokjin disse em um tom de voz baixo, se levantando para ir em direção ao escritório e encurtar para minutos a vida de seu agente. Yoongi foi mais rápido, o segurando pelo braço.

\- Calma, tenho uma ideia melhor.

Alguns minutos a mais e logo Kihyun e Heechul saíram da sala, terminando a reunião, e encontrando Yoongi e Seokjin sentados um ao lado do outro no sofá. O fotógrafo com seu notebook no colo, mostrando alguma coisa para o ator.

\- Negócio fechado Seokjin. Conversei com Kihyun e deixamos tudo acertado. Serão duas semanas começando na próxima terça-feira. - Heechul anunciou animado, se aproximando.

\- Ótimo! Que bom que fechamos o contrato. - Seokjin sorriu, quase maliciosamente. - Sabe, você tinha razão! Ele realmente é um ótimo fotógrafo. Fizemos um teste agora a pouco e pelos comentários dos seguidores do instagram de Min Yoongi, meu nu frontal será um sucesso! - Seokjin mostrou seu telefone para Heechul, uma conta no instagram que ele recentemente seguiu e uma foto um tanto... - Admita, meu pênis é extremamente fotogênico! Todos adoraram.

\- Todos... O que?! O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?! - Heechul estava a beira de um ataque cardíaco. - SEOKJIN VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?! TEM NOÇÃO DO ESCÂNDALO QUE VAI ACONTECER?? E você seu fotógrafo aproveitador, AMANHÃ MESMO VAI CHEGAR O PROCESSO NO SEU CORREIO!!

Yoongi e Seokjin não aguentaram mais se controlarem pelo bem da vingança elaborada pelo menor e começaram a rir descontroladamente. Heechul vendo os dois com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto gargalhar, começou a perceber que tinha caído em uma cilada. Quando já estavam mais compostos, contaram a verdade ao agente. Procuraram a melhor imagem do tal membro no google. O órgão de Seokjin estava protegido e ainda oculto, e isso já foi suficiente para que Heechul respirasse aliviado.

Kihyun, por outro lado, quase parou de respirar mais tarde naquele dia. Após trabalhar no contrato de Seokjin, viu seu telefone vibrar ao lado de seu notebook. Era uma atualização da única pessoa cuja conta Kihyun ativou as notificações. Seu amigo de longa data e paixão oculta de quinze anos, Im Changkyun. Era uma nova postagem no instagram. Uma simples foto de seu rosto com sua outra mão em 'V'. Kihyun deixou seu like e comentou:

"Na próxima vez, se precisar, eu te fotografo! Que mania de cortar metade da sua cara... Te amo."

Para Kihyun, era incrível como uma simples frase pode mudar tanto de significado ao longo dos anos. Ele e Changkyun estão acostumados a dizerem 'te amos' desde que começaram a falar. Quando menores, Kihyun sempre falava no sentido de irmão, amigo. Mas há quinze anos, essa frase carrega um significado completamente diferente para o rapaz. Para sua sorte, Changkyun parece não ter notado a diferença. Mais dois minutos e seu celular recebe outra notificação. Uma resposta ao comentário que ele havia postado.

"Pelo menos eu postei meu rosto, hyung! Pelo visto você prefere outras partes do corpo~ hehe. Mesmo assim, ainda te amo."

Kihyun leu e releu a resposta sem entender o que ele estava tentando dizer, até que, com todo o mau pressentimento que pudesse existir, ele checou sua página. Apenas para encontrar a imagem obscena utilizada por Yoongi e seu novo cliente anteriormente. 

\- YOOOONGIIIIIIII!!! - Kihyun quase perdeu a voz com o grito, culpando a si mesmo por não ter trocado a senha de seu celular após Yoongi ter descoberto. Por sinal, descobrir o aniversário de Changkyun não era um tarefa difícil. Menos ainda juntar os números com o aniversário do próprio Kihyun, e pronto. Dois, seis, dois, dois. Previsível.

Essas memórias pareciam tão distantes para Yoongi agora. Deitado em sua cama, sem conseguir dormir e apostando todas as suas fichas em um relógio e um desconhecido. Mas mesmo distantes, ainda estavam vivas em sua mente.

Na manhã seguinte, Yoongi, cujo sono lhe bateu às portas somente quando o sol estava quase nascendo, mal sentia os efeitos da insônia da noite anterior. Ainda não era nem dez da manhã daquele domingo e ele tinha dormido apenas um sono leve, por menos de três horas. Kihyun, sentado a sua mesa, após preparar um café da manhã para ambos, se tivesse que adivinhar, arriscaria que seu amigo teve uma longa noite de sono pesado, em vista de toda a energia que o rapaz apresentava naquele momento. Os dois amigos tinham combinado de utilizar o domingo para limparem e organizarem o salão alugado. O local pertencia a um colega de karaokê de Kihyun, Kim Junmyeon, um rapaz relativamente conhecido na indústria do entretenimento por suas músicas e dono de alguns imóveis. Os dois se conheceram no ensino médio. Não se tornaram grandes amigos, mas sempre se mantiveram por perto um do outro, principalmente após perceberem que seus gostos musicais eram parecidos, ao visitarem um karaokê pela primeira vez. Junmyeon desde então, tentou convencer Kihyun a avançar no caminho da música. Entretanto, desistiu quando Kihyun começou a cursar a faculdade de fotografia. Mesmo com a agenda dos aluguéis de seus imóveis lotada, Junmyeon conseguiu encaixar uma data para a exposição de Yoongi, a pedido de Kihyun. Sua única condição foi que precisaria do lugar desocupado já na segunda-feira.

Posteriormente a um apressado café da manhã, os fotógrafos seguiram para o salão e passaram o resto do dia encaixotando molduras, enrolando pôsteres e os entubando. Limparam todo o chão e deixaram o lugar brilhando. Yoongi, com medo de perder o objeto que poderia mudar seu destino, o colocou no bolso de sua calça. Não ficara visível, uma vez que seu moleton preto cobria até metade de suas coxas. Somente em sentir o relógio a salvo já o acalmava. Todavia, encarava o outro relógio na parede, o que marcava as horas que faltavam para que Hyungwon o visitasse, já sem paciência alguma. Como ousa um ponteiro ser tão devagar? Enquanto a hora combinada não chegava, e já com todo o serviço pronto, Kihyun e Yoongi foram a casa de Junmyeon devolver a chave e fazer o pagamento. Na volta, antes que cada um fosse para sua casa, Yoongi não pode deixar escapar a oportunidade.

\- Kihyun... Agora que vi vocês de perto, vejo que são muito parecidos.

\- Eh? Que isso... Ele é todo bonitão, ainda lembro do sucesso que fazia na escola... Então, obrigado, eu acho... - Kihyun coçava a cabeça, meio acanhado. Mas logo o embaraço deu lugar a uma postura mais orgulhosa. - Quer dizer, claro que parecemos! Eu também fazia um sucesso enorme e-

\- Não... Eu quis dizer a estatura. Tive que ver bem de perto mesmo, senão não seria capaz de enxergar vocês dois.

\- Ele é da sua altura! Não dê uma de esperto. Já disse que sou mais alto que você!

\- Números... Números... Meus ombros são mais largos, eu sempre vou parecer maior que você.

\- Até chegar perto de uma fita métrica.

E as provocações continuaram até o momento em que Yoongi teve que virar a direita e Kihyun a esquerda. Já passavam das oito horas da noite e o momento estava chegando. Se o homem misterioso não aparecesse, Yoongi arriscaria usar o relógio de qualquer jeito que imaginasse. Foi o que havia decidido durante o dia. Para sua sorte, isso não foi necessário, pois exatamente às vinte e uma horas, ele pode escutar três batidas leves em sua porta. Não foi uma surpresa ver Hyungwon ali parado, trajando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Mesmo antes que Yoongi o pudesse convidar a entrar em seu apartamento, o rapaz já tinha começado a dar os passos em direção ao interior do local. O dono da residência lhe ofereceu algumas comidas que tinha guardado, além de cerveja para beber, porém o outro recusou de pronto. Disse que apenas um café bastaria. Após um gole, ainda teve a grosseria de afirmar calmamente que o café servido na cafeteria Traveler possuía um gosto melhor.

\- Eu não me importo, já que essa é minha casa e não uma cafeteria. Agora, vamos começar com as explicações. - Respondeu Yoongi, já se levantando do sofá ao lado do qual Hyungwon estava sentado.

\- Ok. Qual é sua duvida?

\- Bom... Todas?! Eu nunca tinha visto isso na minha vida. Só comece pelo básico.

\- Certo. Primeiramente, preciso te relembrar que você deve voltar em menos de trinta minutos. Particularmente, eu recomendo que você somente assista o que aconteceu ou o que irá acontecer para que aprenda o que deve aprender. O melhor uso desse instrumento é para reflexão, não mudança. Mas caso opte por interferir em algum acontecimento, quando você retornar ao seu tempo atual, verá mudanças. Dependendo da extensão da interferência a mudança pode ser mínima ou gigantesca. As únicas pessoas que podem lembrar da realidade como ela era anteriormente são os possuidores dos relógios. Apenas quatro pessoas até agora. Também como eu disse, se o governo chegar até você, não espere minha ajuda. - A seguir, Hyungwon explicou os aspectos técnicos do relógio. Segundo o que ele disse, era necessário saber exatamente a data e o horário para o qual desejaria retornar ou visitar. As viagens ao passado eram muito mais seguras exatamente por esse motivo. Quando você coloca uma data futura, você vai em direção ao incerto. Em razão disso, três dos outros quatro que possuíam o relógio viajaram apenas para o passado, enquanto a quarta pessoa ainda não o utilizou. Por somente poderem desfrutar por meia hora, é muito importante colocar o horário exato do momento que a pessoa deseja rever. - Não acho que preciso mencionar essa parte, mas por via das dúvidas... Não empreste o relógio para outra pessoa, quem quer que seja. Ele foi produzido para você, no momento em que outra pessoa tentar utilizá-lo, ele perderá os efeitos. E por fim, o mais importante. Não esqueça que não é somente a sua vida, história e memórias que estão em jogo. Eu sei o por quê você me chamou. Eu sei que você quer arriscar até o máximo possível. Mas antes de fazer algo que não tenha certeza, pense nas pessoas a sua volta. 

\- Eu entendo e acredite, eu já pensei. Mas se eu não fizer isso... Eu sinto que vou perder a habilidade de pensar. Eu sei que, como você disse, minha dor não é a pior do mundo, mas eu também não sou a pessoa mais forte desse planeta... E está ficando insuportável. Eu apenas posso prometer que vou tentar ao máximo fazer com que tudo corra bem. - Yoongi respirou fundo, voltando para suas questões. - Você disse que o relógio não funcionaria para sempre. Quanto tempo eu tenho?

\- Eu o programei para até quinze utilizações. Sendo assim, quinze dias. 

\- Então posso usá-lo somente uma vez por dia? 

\- Exatamente. Não é um processo simples abrir um buraco no tempo e permitir que algo que originalmente não pertence àquele lugar, esteja naquele lugar. É... estressante, posso dizer. - Hyungwon engoliu a última gota de café da terceira xícara que fora servida a ele, levantando-se em seguida. - Acredito que isso seja o suficiente. Você poderá utilizá-lo a partir de amanhã. Caso tenha alguma dúvida, me chame. - O rapaz colocou gentilmente a xícara vazia na mesa e caminhou em direção a porta.

\- O... brigado, CHW. - Mesmo que não fosse a intenção, Yoongi sentiu que deveria mostrar algum sinal de gratidão.

\- Por nada, MYG.

\- Que apelido horrível! Apenas Yoongi está de bom tamanho.

Já tendo passado pela porta, Hyungwon olhou por cima de seu ombro e acenou com sua mão em despedida.

\- Certo, certo... Boa sorte com KSJ. Ainda que seja inútil. - Falou apenas para si.

Yoongi fechou a porta sem poder escutar as palavras de Hyungwon, e estava decidido. O dia seguinte seria o dia em que ele teria seu reencontro com Seokjin. Planejou ir após seu serviço terminar, pois há semanas já tinha prometido ajudar Kihyun com a sessão de fotos de um grupo musical chamado Red Velvet. Yoongi estava nervoso, ansioso e a cada minuto que passava, seu coração batia mais e mais forte ao imaginar aquela pessoa a sua frente.


	3. Cap. 3 - KSJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi reencontra Seokjin e tudo é exatamente do jeito que ele lembrava... e imaginava.

Mesmo com toda a certeza dentro de si, Yoongi ainda, em alguns momentos do dia posterior, se sentia um pouco hesitante. Não em relação à sua decisão, mas a respeito de outros fatores, como por exemplo: "Será que dói?", "O que seria capaz de ver durante o trajeto?", e provavelmente o mais gritante em sua cabeça: "Será que Seokjin também desejaria isso?". Mesmo com esses pensamentos, o rapaz estava completamente decidido. Não iria voltar atrás, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Chegando no estúdio, se deparou com Kihyun escolhendo qual lente iria utilizar para o ensaio fotográfico do grupo Red Velvet. Pelo conceito que lhe fora apresentado, ele precisaria de uma lente que melhor capturasse retratos. Yoongi, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo e imediatamente após cumprimentá-lo, começou a organizar as luzes e deixar os rebatedores por perto. Também já deixou pronto alguns filtros de lente. Em menos de meia hora, as meninas chegaram ao local junto com seu empresário. Por ser um grupo novo, elas ainda estavam um pouco envergonhadas no início, mas logo em seguida ao primeiro "click" da câmera de Kihyun, a atmosfera em torno das garotas se transformou completamente. Yoongi, que ficou encarregado de segurar o rebatedor, ficou surpreso em como a aura de certas pessoas pode mudar tão rápido. Até mesmo o leve corado em seus rostos havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma expressão desafiadora. Provavelmente seus fãs não iriam reclamar das fotografias de Kihyun.

Pelo pouco que Yoongi pode ver de Seokjin em cena, uma vez que tentava evitar ao máximo, pode notar que o ator também possuía essa habilidade. Seu segundo papel, um coadjuvante, cúmplice do vilão da história, não lembrava em nada o jovem que ele conheceu. Ao contrário de sua primeira impressão, Seokjin ainda era quieto, porém não tão tímido. Gostava de trocadilhos que, na maioria das vezes causavam vergonha alheia no fotógrafo. Já no quinto dia, se tornou parceiro de Yoongi na missão de atormentar a vida de Kihyun. Já durante os ensaios, sua feição mudava completamente, como se estivesse fazendo um digníssimo trabalho em seduzir a câmera a sua frente, ou quem a estava controlando. Provavelmente ambos.

Durante uma pausa no ensaio, o radar dentro dos ouvidos de Yoongi apitou, o alertando da conversa entre duas membros do grupo.

\- Ontem assisti "Spring Day", já viu? - Perguntou Irene, se referindo ao drama em que Seokjin estrelou pela primeira vez como protagonista.

\- O drama novo? Ainda não... nem terminei o qual estava vendo, "Don't Wanna Cry". Mas, me diga. É bom? - Seulgi parecia interessada.

\- Sim! Me surpreendeu pelo fato de que é uma história entre amigos e não um romance comum como foi vendido. Além do ator principal... Kim alguma coisa, não lembro... Ele é um Deus Grego!

\- Kim Seokjin? Vi apenas o filme que ele participou, "Save Me". Mas ele estava loiro.

\- Ah! Não vi esse ainda... Esse homem loiro deve ser de tirar o fôlego. - Irene anotou o nome do filme nas notas de seu celular.

\- E muito! Mas pelo que vi no trailer desse drama, para ser bem sincera, ainda o prefiro com cabelos pretos. - Destacou Yeri.

Ao mesmo tempo que Yoongi sentia um resquício de ciúmes começando a se formar dentro de si, não pode deixar de ficar feliz por Seokjin. Talvez tentando consertar o passado, ele ainda consiga o bônus de fazer com que ninguém seja capaz de esquecer o nome daquela pessoa. 

O ensaio terminou antes do previsto, visto que as meninas do grupo não precisaram que Kihyun ficasse repetindo as instruções uma segunda ou terceira vez. Mesmo com as pausas para trocar de roupa e retocar a maquiagem, a sessão não durou mais que três horas e meia. Pode até parecer muito, mas pela quantidade de fotos tiradas, foi quase um recorde. a limpeza e organização do estúdio também não tardou e Kihyun e Yoongi já estavam livres antes das cinco da tarde. Uma segunda-feira perfeita. Principalmente para alguém que tinha um compromisso para após o trabalho. Lembrando do que estava prestes a acontecer, Yoongi colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça, sentindo a gélida sensação que o metal do relógio transmitia em sua pele. Em pouco tempo, estaria frente a frente com Seokjin por alguns minutos. E talvez, quando voltasse e se a sorte estivesse do seu lado, continuaria frente a frente com ele pelo resto de suas vidas. Isso é, se Kihyun permitisse.

\- Yoongi, sua mente parece estar tão longe...

\- Só estou cansado. No nosso único dia de descanso ficamos limpando o salão da exposição. Quero apenas ir para casa e descansar. - Mesmo sabendo que Kihyun era extremamente perceptivo, Yoongi ainda tentou não deixar que seu amigo descobrisse o que ele estava planejando.

\- Não... Eu conheço sua cara de cansado. Hoje você está apenas distraído. Olha, eu também escutei elas conversando mais cedo e-

\- Eu não escutei nada. - Não podia permitir que Kihyun tocasse nesse assunto justo momentos antes do grande momento. Mas seu amigo era tão teimoso quanto ele próprio.

\- Yoongi. Eu escutei e você estava ainda mais próximo delas. Não me insulte desse jeito.

\- ...

\- Você sabe que eu sempre deixei você desabafar comigo. Já perdi a conta de quantas blusas eu tive que lavar somente por culpa de suas lágrimas e baba e eu nunca falei nada. Mas ultimamente eu estou com medo que você faça algo que possa se arrepender depois.

\- Eu? Qualquer pessoa pode fazer algo e se arrepender. Ou seja, tem mais sete bilhões de pessoas para você se preocupar além de mim. 

\- Mas nenhuma delas tem o cérebro tão problemático quanto o seu.

\- O meu pode ser problemático, mas ao menos não é tão teimoso e covarde quanto o seu... Kihyun, Não me faça falar o que você não está preparado para ouvir. - Yoongi quase deixou escapar algumas verdades para seu amigo. Ele não era problemático, entretanto não era estúpido. A expressão, o olhar, o jeito que Kihyun falava e se portava quando Changkyun passava pelo estúdio para dar um 'oi', não podia representar outra coisa a não ser o que Yoongi imaginava.

\- Digo o mesmo.

\- Então vamos para casa. Tomar um banho, talvez um chá quente para amanhã voltarmos ao trabalho e fingirmos que essa parte da conversa nunca aconteceu. - E talvez nem precisem fingir, caso o plano de Yoongi dê certo.

\- Ok, mas se cuida. Eu realmente me importo com você.

\- Você sabe que eu também, afinal, você paga metade das contas do estúdio. - Sorriu gentilmente.

\- Cala a boca. Até amanhã.

\- Até.

 

Yoongi mal abriu a porta de seu apartamento e já estava com o relógio em mãos. Sabia exatamente a data para a qual pretendia regressar. Porém, precisava saber a hora exata. Era no período vespertino, entre às quinze e dezessete horas, todavia, ele precisava voltar entre uma faixa de trinta minutos do exato momento em mente. Em um segundo de genialidade, Yoongi ligou seu velho notebook, guardado em cima de um armário de bugigangas. Quase esqueceu sua antiga senha por um minuto, mas conseguiu acessá-lo após umas três tentativas. Imediatamente após o aparelho dar sinal de vida, Yoongi abriu os documentos e foi em busca de uma pasta que permanecia fechada há mais de um ano e meio. "Kim S. 2015". Ao encontrá-la, respirou fundo e finalmente deu dois clicks com o mouse. Mais de trezentas fotos apareceram na tela, todas com o ator presente. O fotógrafo pode perceber o quanto sua nova câmera era superior à antiga, especialmente nas fotos noturnas. Também percebeu que, assim como Yeri, ele também prefere Seokjin com cabelos pretos, exatamente do jeito como o conheceu (não que castanho ou loiro não tenha combinado com o rapaz).

Após passar por dezenas de fotos, lá estava a razão de sua busca. Uma foto borrada, do exato momento em que ele tropeçou no décimo primeiro dia do ensaio que fizera. Mesmo sendo uma foto que nunca poderia ser usada, apenas retratando um borrão preto e verde, Yoongi nunca a apagou. Por sorte, ela se tornou a coisa mais útil para ele no momento. A abriu e logo várias memórias voltaram a assombrar sua mente. Mas precisava manter o foco ao invés de sonhar acordado. Assim, foi direto nas propriedades da imagem e detalhes. Lá estava o que necessitava: "Data de criação: 06/11/2015 17:12".

Sem perder tempo, Yoongi começou a configurar o relógio exatamente como Hyungwon o havia explicado. Respirou ainda mais fundo que anteriormente e por fim, apertou o botão para enfim, tentar o que parecia impossível.

Doeu? Não. Viu alguma coisa de estranho, como o tempo passar rápido a sua volta? Não. Apenas sentiu como se fosse perder a consciência e quando abriu os olhos, já estava em meio àquele lugar cheio de grama e árvores, dez minutos após a foto borrada ter sido tirada. Ainda estava um pouco pasmado, talvez pela viagem em si ou mesmo por ainda estar duvidando que a viagem tinha sido um sucesso, até que após alguns segundos ainda encarando o chão, uma voz conhecida o chamou.

\- Yoongi? 

A sua frente estava Seokjin, o real e não o fruto de sua imaginação, que permeou seus sonhos desde então. Seu rosto ainda estava corado pelo que tinha acontecido a pouco, mas ele estava fazendo o máximo para não deixar ser percebido. Isso até Yoongi cambalear e começar a encarar o chão. Seokjin tentou chamar a atenção de Yoongi uma segunda vez.

\- Yoongi, você está bem? Posso dirigir na volta para o estúdio.

\- Não... Não! Eu estou... bem, só me bateu uma tontura... Deve ser por causa do sol, mas já estou melhorando.

\- Tem certeza? Pode ser perigoso. Quantos dedos tem aqui?

\- Dois e eu estou bem... Sério.

\- Ok, mas me avise se piorar. Não quero ver meu fotógrafo caindo por aí. - Sorriu gentilmente. Esses comentários avulsos que Seokjin tinha acostumado a falar sempre fizeram mal a saúde mental de Yoongi. 

O fotógrafo pouco conseguia responder ao que estava ouvindo. A sessão de fotos (junto com o momento dos dois) tinha sido suspensa devido ao incidente com a câmera e ambos já estavam guardando os equipamentos no carro de Yoongi. Caso o menor tivesse escolhido voltar dez ou quinze minutos depois, seria muito provável que um acidente ocorresse, pois ele estaria dirigindo. Foi refletindo sobre isso que lembrou: Precisaria ou dirigir rápido e chegar antes que seu tempo acabasse, ou teria que conversar com Seokjin ali mesmo. Pelas suas contas, já estava ali por uns três minutos. Sairiam com o carro em mais uns dois. A viagem foi em torno de quinze. Ou seja, teria dez minutos para resolver sua situação. Era suficiente. Ao menos, era melhor do que conversar em meio ao mato e confiar o resto para seu eu do passado. Ao menos retornariam em segurança. Desse modo, rapidamente partiram de volta para o estúdio. 

No caminho, Seokjin pediu para ver as fotos na câmera, agora quebrada, de Yoongi, e esta lhe foi passada.

\- Sabe, fico realmente feliz que Heechul escolheu seu estúdio. Suas fotos são ótimas.

\- Obrigado... - Ainda no início de carreira, Yoongi não sabia bem como responder a elogios, ainda mais vindos daquela pessoa.

\- Sério, você realmente tem uma visão e estilo perfeitos. Olha essa foto por exemplo, o jeito que o raio de sol passou por entre as folhas atrás de mim, o ângulo. Muito obrigado.

\- Não tem que me agradecer, não vou te dar desconto. - Sorriu, visivelmente provocando Seokjin, como passaram a fazer um com o outro, com o correr dos dias.

\- Eu falei isso de coração, Yoongi! Quem usa esse tipo de táticas é o Heechul... - Começaram a gargalhar.

\- Então não sei como ele conseguiu fechar contrato com Kihyun. - Continuaram rindo e difamando seus amigos por todo o caminho. Yoongi estava agradecido por eles serem assim, afinal, isso aliviava um pouco a tensão em seu coração. Ele nunca havia falado sobre seus sentimentos diretamente para alguém. Pensando bem, não tinha nem certeza se já tinha tido esse tipo de sentimentos por alguém. Sua única preocupação durante toda sua vida fora fotografia e esporadicamente se interessava por música, hip hop especificadamente. Mesmo já tendo passado dos vinte anos de idade, tudo lhe era uma novidade. As únicas duas pessoas com quem já tinha saído em sua vida só conseguiram esse feito porque convidaram ele. Se tivessem ficado esperando, seguramente ainda estariam até hoje. Mesmo com a cabeça em outro planeta, Yoongi fora capaz de levá-los em segurança para seu estúdio. 

Chegando lá, por sorte - e falta de clientes, Kihyun estava sentado no sofá, rindo ao telefone enquanto mandava mensagens para alguém. Yoongi não precisava ser um gênio para saber de quem se tratava. Mas isso não o importava. Ele tinha exatamente onze minutos para falar com Seokjin e Kihyun precisava ir para outro lugar.

\- Oh! Kihyun, estamos sem café. Pode ir buscar no café ali da próxima quadra? - Perguntou Yoongi, de costas para Seokjin e tentando piscar com os dois olhos, rezando para que Kihyun entendesse o sinal.

\- Mas nós... - O outro quase entregou a pequena mentira de Yoongi, afinal de contas, tinham comprado um dia antes. Mas logo compreeendeu. - Mas nós bebemos tudo, não é mesmo?! Haha, como gostamos de café! Vou indo! - E saiu correndo. Nem um pouco suspeito. Voltou dois segundos depois. - Quando eu voltar você me paga a sua parte! - E sumiu.

Seokjin curvou uma de suas sobrancelhas mas não questionou Yoongi. Depois de todas as histórias que escutou sobre Kihyun, aquilo não era de se surpreender. O ator ainda estava com a câmera em mãos e pediu se poderia imprimir a foto que havia mencionado no carro. Mesmo com pressa e sabendo que devia negar o pedido, Yoongi permitiu. 

\- Essa é provavelmente a minha foto preferida entre todas as que eu tirei em minha vida. - Falando isso e olhando para o mural na parede do fotógrafo, continuou. - E esse mural está muito vazio. Ele precisa de beleza. Posso colocar ela ali?

Yoongi sabia que deveria negar. Quando Seokjin disse a mesma coisa pela primeira vez, Yoongi permitiu. E mesmo após tudo o que passou, mesmo ignorando tudo o que lembrasse Seokjin, ele não conseguia retirar aquela foto de sua parede. Na primeira vez, Kihyun ainda estava na sala e viu a cena, atiçando Yoongi com sorrisinhos maliciosos quando o maior fora embora. Agora estão apenas os dois e ele pode negar o pedido, pois só ele sabe o quão difícil era olhar aquela imagem todos os dias. - Ok. Sem problemas. - Respondeu ao invés. Foi difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo talvez tenha sido o que lhe deu forças. Após assistir ao outro colocar rapidamente sua foto no mural, o chomou. - Seokjin, pode se sentar aqui? Preciso conversar com você...

\- Pode falar, Yoongi. - Disse, enquanto se sentava, curioso.

Yoongi mal conseguia olhar no rosto de Seokjin enquanto buscava por palavras. Mas seu tempo estava acabando e ele precisava fazer algo, falar algo.

\- Olha, eu sei que você me conhece por menos de duas semanas e que isso parece loucura. Também não achei que isso fosse acontecer comigo... Quero dizer, isso nunca me aconteceu antes... E eu sei que eu posso ter entendido tudo errado porque eu sou ignorante nesse aspecto e talvez você até esteja com alguém e-

\- Yoongi! 

\- Não, me deixe terminar, por favor! - Ele tinha a obrigação de expor tudo ali, naquele momento. - O que eu quero dizer é que pela primeira vez eu realmente me apaixonei por alguém, e foi por você!

Sua voz soava um pouco desesperada, um pouco com medo, um pouco esperançosa. Já o rosto de Seokjin continuava neutro, impossibilitando que Yoongi pudesse ler quaisquer sentimentos em sua feição. Ele era de fato um ótimo ator. Logo, ele começou a falar, estremecendo as pernas do menor.

\- Yoongi, eu... Você já deve ter percebido que eu sinto o mesmo por você. 

O fotógrafo pensou que iria explodir naquele momento. Conseguiu o que precisava. Confirmou que aquilo que acreditava não era fruto de sua imaginação. Sorriu como um bobo apaixonado, mas na hora que abaixou a cabeça, viu que somente lhe restava um minuto. Mas seu serviço estava feito. Voltaria feliz, de preferência para os braços de Seokjin. Sem deixar que o outro continuasse, levantou rapidamente do sofá para se colocar em frente ao maior, se curvando enquanto levava suas mãos à face de Seokjin, que agora demonstrava surpresa. Yoongi olhou em seus olhos por alguns segundos, antes que finalmente pudesse sentir os lábios dele nos seus próprios. E eles eram do jeito que ele havia imaginado, macios como em seus sonhos. Quentes como em sua imaginação. Era uma pena ter que partir tão rápido e deixar que seu eu desse novo passado aproveitasse esse momento. Todavia era o que precisava ser feito. Separando seus lábios para juntá-los uma outra vez rapidamente, Yoongi deu alguns passos para trás, já buscando o relógio em seu bolso. 

\- Obrigado. - Entregou o sorriso mais gentil que já estampou em sua face durante toda sua vida.

\- Yoongi, espera eu- Foi a última frase cortada com a voz de Seokjin que chegou aos seus ouvidos, antes que sentisse a falta de chão novamente.

 

Quando se sentiu bem para abrir os olhos, se viu em sua casa. Isso continuava igual. Tudo continuava igual. Foi até seu quarto, banheiro e cozinha e não viu sinal que outra pessoa vivesse ali. Pegou seu celular e viu algumas mensagens, mas nenhuma de Seokjin. Nem mesmo aquela que ele não tinha deletado anteriormente. Mas tinha uma nova, de dois anos atrás. 

"Kim S. Agente - Heechul - Yoongi & Kihyun, infelizmente a agenda de Seokjin não irá permitir que finalizemos o trabalho. Agradecemos pelo trabalho duro e esperamos que possamos trabalhar novamente juntos. Por favor, passar a conta para a qual devemos fazer o depósito."

Yoongi deixou o aparelho cair no chão. Estava com um mal pressentimento. Tentou ligar para Kihyun, mas o telefone estava desligado. Resolveu seguir pelo caminho mais fácil e buscou seu notebook. Seu nervosismo nem o permitiu agradecer seu eu antigo por ter pensado na mesma senha. Com pressa, abriu o Google e digitou o nome de Seokjin. Após passar pelo resumo de seu perfil e alguns trabalhos, por algum motivo agora ele já tinha conseguido cinco papéis, chegou na parte das notícias. Logo a primeira em que colocou os olhos já o fez suar friamente. "Escândalo! Ator 'Kim Seokjin' e a membro do girl group Red Velvet 'Irene' supostamente estão em um relacionamento!" O artigo seguia com o texto:

"Na última quinta-feira, ambos os artistas foram vistos caminhando lado a lado, sozinhos, por ruas próximas à agência de Irene. Teriam chegado próximo ao local no veículo do ator, que teria estacionado um pouco distante para evitar que chegassem as notícias. Mesmo vestindo boné e máscara, foi possível reconhecer o suposto novo casal. Fãs da idol não ficaram satisfeitos com a notícia e alguns ainda alegam que deixarão de acompanhar o drama 'No More Dream', no qual o ator estrela. Essa notícia ainda afasta todos os rumores anteriores que especulavam que o artista seria gay."

Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Seokjin tinha acabado de confessar seus sentimentos. Tinha retribuído o beijo de Yoongi! Como isso poderia resultar num futuro ainda pior que o anterior? O que teria acontecido? Por que ele somente se lembra do outro passado, aquele que, em teoria, não existe mais? Não conseguindo contactar Kihyun pela décima vez, tentou chamar a única pessoa que poderia lhe dar algum tipo de resposta.

\- Chae Hyungwon! Venha aqui... Por favor! - Agora que pensou, Hyungwon não deixou telefone, e-mail ou algum outro tipo de contato. Como o deveria chamar? Seria isso o suficiente? Teria que criar outra exposição ou colocar seu nome no jornal?

Não fora necessário nada disso, pois segundos após Yoongi pedir por ajuda, pode escutar os três toques em sua porta. Imediatamente a abriu e o homem estava logo ali. Yoongi praticamente berrou tudo o que estava passando pela sua cabeça, mas o maior apenas se dirigiu para dentro, sentando no sofá calmamente. O fotógrafo fechou a porta com força e o seguiu, ficando em pé a sua frente.

\- Como isso pode acontecer? Eu fiz tudo certo? Eu não entendo... - Nesse momento, já não gritava mais, mas não estava menos nervoso.

\- O fato de você poder mudar o passado não quer dizer que você pode controlar o futuro. Eu disse para ter cuidado. Isso também significava não esperar demais.

\- Mas eu ainda posso tentar novamente, não é? Talvez um pouco antes, um outro momento?

\- Pode. Como disse, eu o programei para ser utilizado por até quinze vezes. A decisão é sua. Só tenha em mente que o que aconteceu agora pode acontecer de novo, de novo e de novo. 

\- Mas ainda pode dar certo. Agora eu pelo menos sei que ele sente o mesmo! Talvez eu só precise achar um momento mais apropriado, ou palavras melhores...

\- Como eu disse, a decisão é sua.

\- Certo. - As esperanças de Yoongi ainda não haviam sido extintas. - Uma outra coisa. Por que eu não tenho memórias desse novo passado que criei? Não era para o outro não existir mais?

\- Ah! Não tinha comentado sobre essa parte porque não pensei que você fosse segurar esse relógio por tanto tempo. - Às palavras de Hyungwon, Yoongi olhou para sua mão e notou que ainda estava segurando o relógio em uma delas. - Uma parte de meu poder está no relógio, que agora está conectado à você. No momento em que o soltar, as memórias desse novo passado começaram a entrar em sua mente. Um processo bem rápido, como se tivesse lembrado de um livro inteiro em segundos. O que você lembra do outro passado, porém, ainda vai permanecer até que você desista da posse do relógio ou até que ele se torne inutilizável. Até lá, todas as memórias dos passados que você modificar vão se acumulando não só no seu cérebro, mas nos dos outros quatro portadores também. 

\- Seu poder? O que realmente você é? Algum tipo de deus ou demônio?

\- Não. - Sorriu. - Para sua sorte, não. Mas o que eu sou não é de importância para você. E eu preciso ir. Outro portador do relógio está me chamado. Nos vemos em breve.

Ao ver Hyungwon passar pela porta, Yoongi voltou seus olhos para o relógio em suas mãos, curioso mas ainda nervoso. Talvez ao soltá-lo, teria algumas respostas.


	4. Cap. 4 - ICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os resultados das decisões de Yoongi não saíram como o planejado.   
> Quando o relógio não estava mais junto ao seu corpo, o rapaz se lembro do restante da conversa que teve com Seokjin naquele dia, e tudo o que aconteceu em seguida.

Ao soltar o relógio, a memória de Yoongi fora preenchida com várias cenas e conhecimentos novos que aos poucos foram começando a fazer sentido. Em meio a tantas lembranças novas, tentou procurar desesperadamente pelo exato momento após sua conversa com Seokjin. Não era uma tarefa complicada, pois o evento o marcou severamente.

Lembrou do rosto do maior o encarando, enquanto permanecia sentado, imóvel. Pediu para que Yoongi fosse com calma e escutasse o que ele precisava dizer. Seu antigo eu se calou por um momento, deixando que Seokjin elaborasse.

\- Yoongi. Só me escute, ok? - Levantou-se, ficando frente a frente com o outro. - Como eu disse, eu não vou negar que tenho sentimentos por você, mas isso não pode acontecer... Me perdoe.

\- Mas... por que?

\- Eu mal consegui um trabalho ainda... Como eu poderia cuidar de você? Como vou poder passar meu tempo com você? No final, eu só te faria sofrer. - Seokjin parecia machucado com suas próprias palavras.

\- Você não precisa cuidar de mim, eu posso cuidar de nós dois! E sobre o tempo... Nós damos um jeito até que nossas carreiras se estabilizem! Não me rejeite, Seokjin... Por favor! - Yoongi estava prestes a perder a paciência. Infelizmente, aquele era um Yoongi que não tinha conhecimento do que poderia lhe acontecer mais a frente. Quando o Yoongi atual partiu com o relógio, partiu também com o poder de Hyungwon. Assim, se eu do passado apenas sabia das palavras que tinha falado e que aquele era seu desejo. Não sabia dos dois anos que tinha passado com o coração partido.

\- Yoongi... Não faça isso comigo, eu te peço. Você não tem ideia do quanto é difícil. - Quando Seokjin deixou sua cabeça cair em exaustão, Yoongi tomou suas mãos nas dele, o que fez que o maior o fitasse novamente.

\- Não precisa ser difícil, é só dizer que sim. - Sussurrou Yoongi, se aproximando de Seokjin, que estava com os olhos marejados mas não deixaria cair suas lágrimas. Yoongi o beijou novamente, num breve selar de lábios. Porém, Seokjin o soltou em poucos segundos, partindo com suas esperanças.

\- Me desculpe. - Repetiu, se afastando. - Mas quand-

\- Só vá embora. - Yoongi o cortou. - Não diga mais nada e só vai embora.

\- Até algum dia, Yoongi... 

Yoongi fechou seus olhos, apenas escutando a porta fechar atrás de si. O vento frio da janela que Kihyun deixara aberta lhe batendo as costas e nuca. Talvez se ele se virasse, o mesmo vento seria capaz de secar a única lágrima que passou por seus olhos, mas seu corpo estava tão pesado que era difícil movê-lo. Ficou nesse estado até seu amigo voltar, sem o café, comentando que deveriam investir em segurança, pois tinha uma pessoa tentando espiar o estúdio. Mas logo que viu a inércia do outro, correu em sua direção. E foi quando Yoongi finalmente desabou pela primeira vez nessa linha temporal, no ombro de Kihyun. Consolar alguém tão cabeça-dura não era uma tarefa fácil e a primeira providência que tentou tomar foi retirar a foto que Seokjin pregou momentos antes em seu mural. Yoongi o impediu, dizendo que seria algo para o recordar do quão estúpido tinha sido. Entretanto, sabia que lá no fundo, simplesmente não podia se livrar daquilo.

O fotógrafo acordou no dia seguinte com Kihyun quase o jogando para fora da cama, praticamente esfregando o celular em sua cara.

\- YOONGI, ACORDA! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!

\- Calma... O que vo... - Bocejou. - Você está falando? - Ainda com sono e baqueado pelos acontecimentos, Yoongi ficou a beira de um ataque cardíaco quando conseguiu focar na tela do aparelho de seu amigo. Quase pulando da cama, tomou o celular em suas mãos, tentando dar o seu máximo para conseguir ler o texto, que dizia:

"Trainee actor Kim Seokjin flagrado supostamente aos beijos com outro homem, não identificado! O aspirante a ator Kim Seokjin pertencente à agência BigHit Entertainment foi teoricamente flagrado por uma de suas fãs aos beijos com um homem no dia de ontem. A garota de aproximadamente dezenove anos relatou que sempre seguiu o trainee em suas redes sociais e apresentações em público, além de que estava muito ansiosa para vê-lo atuar. Mas ao presenciar o ocorrido, decidiu expôr os fatos para que outras meninas não se apaixonem por ele. Kim Heechul, agente de Kim Seokjin, enviou uma nota à mídia negando os fatos, alegando que aquela pessoa na fotografia não poderia ser o trainee, pois eles passaram o dia inteiro nas instalações da empresa." Logo embaixo da nota, estava anexada uma foto, por sorte aparentemente tirada por um celular com uma câmera não tão boa, uma vez que a foto estava bem granulada e um pouco fora de foco. Ninguém realmente poderia afirmar com cem porcento de certeza que aquele era Seokjin. Infelizmente, para a mídia sul coreana a certeza era o que menos importava, o escândalo sempre vendia mais ao fim do dia.

Foi nesse momento que seu próprio celular recebeu uma notificação. A mensagem de Heechul.

Seokjin passou algum tempo sendo o centro dos programas de fofocas, mesmo antes de começar a ganhar um pouco de fama pelo seu trabalho. Muito se especulou sobre sua vida e orientação sexual, mas nenhum jornalista conseguiu algum fato concreto que pudesse dar credibilidade à hipótese, exceto a fotografia e o depoimento da jovem. Heechul, por sua vez, sempre conseguia achar um modo de contorcer tudo o que falavam do ator. Curiosamente, o endereço de Yoongi, local onde fora tirada a fotografia, nunca foi exposto em meio a essas notícias. A garota deveria ter conseguido extorquir uma boa quantia em dinheiro, pensou o fotográfo.

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, Seokjin ganhou mais oportunidades de trabalho devido ao escândalo. Parecia sujo aos ouvidos de Yoongi, mas lhe ofereceram alguns papeis justamente por se tratar de um novo ator que estava em exposição. O que traria a obra em evidência. Mesmo soando como algo inadequado, Yoongi ficou um tanto aliviado de não ter causado o fim da carreira de Seokjin, que ainda nem tinha começado. Ainda tentou falar com o rapaz por telefone e se desculpar, mas foi em vão. Não houve quem o atendesse no outro lado da linha. Assim, não se falaram mais.

Todavia, outra memória também veio a sua mente. No dia que houve todo o estardalhaço a respeito daquela fotografia, Kihyun recomendou que Yoongi saísse um pouco e esfriasse a cabeça. Que fosse fazer o que mais gostava. Fotografar. Sempre que precisava espairecer, ele partia para fotografar o que encontrasse a sua frente em um belo parque que ficava no bairro no qual moravam. Yoongi, sentindo que se ficasse em casa iria acabar explodindo, acatou a ideia do amigo. Enquanto fotografava alguns poucos pássaros nos galhos das árvores secas, um estranho, com cabelos loiros o observava. O menor reparou mas preferiu ignorar. Contudo, a pessoa, após alguns minutos, caminhou rumo a Yoongi, iniciando uma conversa.

\- Boa tarde! - Sorriu abertamente. Parecia carismático, mas Yoongi não estava em um bom dia.

\- ... Tarde.

\- Estava vendo você tirar fotos... Você trabalha com isso, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Oh, que ótimo! Você também fotografa pessoas ou apenas paisagens?

\- Tudo o que permitir ser fotografado. - "Por favor", Yoongi implorou. "Que não seja concorrência."

\- Perfeito. Eu gostaria muito de fazer um book para tentar ser modelo. Eu sei que já passei da idade um pouco, mas quero tentar ir atrás do meu sonho.

\- Você ao menos já tem um agente ou planeja fazer tudo isso sozinho? - Questionou Yoongi, curto e grosso.

\- Não, mas é justamente por isso que eu quero o book. Assim eu já posso procurar uma empresa preparado.

\- Ok, nossa agência fica duas ruas ao leste. Fale com Kihyun.

\- Obrigado! Ah, meu nome é Shin Hoseok, mas pode me chamar de Wonho. Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou, estendendo a mão educadamente.

\- Min Yoongi.

Yoongi tentou resumir o que aconteceu em suas memórias: aquele cara, Wonho, logo ao se despedir foi diretamente falar com Kihyun. Ao chegar no estúdio, conheceu o fotógrafo e o amigo de infância do tal fotógrafo, Changkyun. O rapaz de cabelos loiros sentou-se com Kihyun no escritório para discutir valores e quais conceitos iria trabalhar e ao falar de alguns filmes, séres, jogos e músicas que gostava, encontrou diversos gostos em comum com Changkyun, que tinha puxado uma cadeira para acompanhar a reunião, quase como se trabalhasse ali. Quando Changkyun mencionou um jogo indie pouco conhecido de rpg maker, Wonho exigiu que o rapaz lhe passasse seu telefone para que combinassem de jogar juntos, pois estava preso em uma fase que julgava ser impossível, no entanto o outro jurava que tinha zerado o jogo. Kihyun não conhecia o tal jogo e ficou perdido na conversa, tentando de todas as formas voltar ao assunto original da reunião. 

Resumindo ainda mais, Wonho e Changkyun se encontraram para jogar não uma, mas várias vezes. Os encontros para jogos evoluíram para jantares e encontros suspeitos até o dia em que Changkyun contou para Kihyun que Wonho o havia pedido em namoro, e ele tinha aceitado. Resumindo tudo em uma frase: Yoongi ferrou com quaisquer chances de sucesso na vida amorosa de Kihyun, além de ter estragado a sua própria. 

Se pudesse, escolheria não olhar na cara do amigo até que conseguisse voltar no tempo de novo. Mas a primeira coisa que notou ao acordar fora seu telefone com um toque mais alto que o qual utilizava. Ligação de Kihyun.

\- Hey, abra a porta! Esqueci sua chave em casa. - Ouviu o outro ao telefone.

\- Não são nem sete horas Kihyun...

\- Abre logo! Está frio aqui fora!

\- Certo, certo... Só um minuto.

Yoongi não havia trocado de roupa para dormir. Talvez foi por ter recebido tantas memórias de uma vez, ou talvez por ter percebido o tamanho do estrago que foi capaz de causar, mas na noite passada ficou com uma dor de cabeça tão forte que sua única vontade foi dormir. Isso lhe economizou alguns minutos para abrir a porta e permitir que Kihyun entrasse, se abrigando do frio que estava no lado de fora. Seu amigo não parecia normal. Se bem que, pensando melhor, Yoongi não sabia mais o que era normal. Ele parecia irritado ou confuso, não sabia dizer bem. Não era uma expressão comum na face do rapaz. Sua melhor aposta era que tal expressão tinha algo a ver com o que resultou de sua "viagem". Mas ainda torcia para que fosse algo mais fácil de se tratar.

\- Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Yoongi, tentando não deixar que escapasse algo sobre Changkyun.

\- Não e sim. - Respondeu rápido, sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos a sua frente.

\- ...Poderia elaborar?

\- Você sabe muito bem... Quero dizer, ainda não, mas deve ter uma ideia. Recebi uma mensagem do Changkyun dizendo que vai viajar com Wonho por um mês! Vai conhecer a família dele. 

\- Ah... - É, não iria ter como escapar. - Ele pode não gostar da família... Vamos esperar o melhor. Mas por que veio correndo aqui à essas horas da manhã?

\- É sério que é só isso que tem a me dizer? - Após Yoongi estampar a confusão dentro de sua mente em sua face, Kihyun continuou. - Esquece... Eles vão viajar hoje. Perguntou se poderiam passar em casa para se despedirem e eu disse que tinha passado a noite bebendo na sua casa e acabei dormindo aqui. Também disse para não vir aqui, porque você de ressaca é assustador. Mas você conhece ele... É muito possível que ele arrombe minha porta para ver se é verdade. Eu tive que correr para cá.

\- Entendi.

\- Mas pelo que estou vendo, você ainda está pior que eu. Por acaso tem alguma relação com as notícias sobre Kim Seokjin e aquela idol?

Pelas suas novas lembranças, o Kihyun dessa nova linha temporal também não mencionava coisa alguma sobre o ator. Isso só prova o quão nervoso o jovem deveria estar naquele momento. Mas tendo visto tudo o que aconteceu, essa notícia já não lhe causava mais tanto ódio. Era quase óbvio o que estava acontecendo. Heechul ou mesmo a agência buscaram esse tipo de rumor para esconder a verdade sobre o escândalo ocorrido há dois anos. Não adiantava nem querer descontar sua raiva em Irene. Tudo tinha sido armado em nome dos negócios. Tudo planejado para encobrir o último beijo que aconteceu entre Yoongi e Seokjin, capturado pela câmera de uma fanática. Utilizar de um romance falso para esconder algo verdadeiro. Isso era o que lhe fazia ferver o sangue.

\- Kihyun, nós sabemos bem a intenção por trás desse artigo. 

\- Sim. Mas não deve ser fácil ler uma coisa dessas.

\- Também não deve ser fácil vê-lo viajando com outro... Me perdoe.

\- Te perdoar... - Após alguns segundos pensativos, Kihyun prosseguiu. - Pelo quê, exatamente?

\- Pela minha insensibilidade... Eu acho.

\- Te perdoo. Pela sua existência.

Kihyun passou a manhã no apartamento de Yoongi. Tomaram café após o dono do lugar ter tomado banho e passaram o resto do tempo conversando. Naquele dia não tinham clientes e nenhum dos dois estava com disposição para trabalhar. Resolveram tirar o dia de folga. Uma regalia de quem tem seu próprio negócio. Quanto mais escutava as histórias que seu amigo contava, mais certeza tinha de que mais tarde, quando já estivesse sozinho, tentaria novamente organizar o que piorou. Teria que achar paciência em algum lugar dentro de si até o momento chegar. O relógio, ainda fazendo peso em seu bolso, lhe recordava de que ainda tinha chances de consertar esses erros. No entanto, tinha que pensar em para qual ponto deveria voltar. O nono dia do ensaio com Seokjin parecia uma boa opção.

Esse foi o dia em que Yoongi quase deixou escapar seus sentimentos para o outro. Estavam no estúdio enquanto Heechul tinha saído para tratar algum assunto com outro cliente e Kihyun tinha sido contratado para fotografar Rapmon, o cachorro de um conhecido de Yoongi, Kim Namjoon. Assim, estavam apenas ambos no local. O conceito do dia era "realeza" e Seokjin estava vestido como um príncipe. Roupa azul com detalhes dourados, cabelo penteado para os lados, deixando sua testa visível. Um verdadeiro príncipe. Até então, essa estava sendo a sessão mais difícil para Yoongi. A vontade de largar a câmera, ir até Seokjin, destruir aquelas roupas e fazer coisas censuradas para menores já estava quase ficando insuportável. Ainda mais quando parecia que o ator estava buscando seus olhos ao invés da lente da câmera. Entre alguns flashs, o maior começou a falar:

\- Yoongi?

\- Pode falar.

\- O que você acha de mim agora? - Quando Seokjin lhe mandou essa pergunta, Yoongi engoliu seco. Iriam mesmo ter esse tipo de conversa, agora? Justo no momento em que ele estava tentando controlar seus hormônios?

\- E-eu? Por q-que pergunta isso? - Não tirou a câmera de seu rosto, na esperança de disfarçar o corado presente em suas bochechas. 

\- É que... - Seokjin deu uma pausa rápida e prosseguiu. - No primeiro dia que vim aqui com Heechul, você me perguntou se ser ator era mesmo o que eu queria. 

\- Mas isso foi apenas por causa da mentira que seu agente tinha lhe contado. Você parecia muito envergonhado!

\- Eu sei. Entretanto não consegui parar de pensar nisso. Você ainda não me viu atuando então será que na verdade perguntou isso por achar que sou feio? Ou minha voz é terrível? Talvez minha dicção é ruim? Ou alguma coisa no meu corpo é estranha? Você parece uma pessoa muito sincera, eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

Yoongi abaixou a câmera alguns centímetros, para que seus olhos pudessem fazer contato com Seokjin. Como responderia aquilo sem soar como um idiota apaixonado? De todo modo, não conseguiria mentir naquela situação. Tinha sido pego desprevinido. Com sorte, tudo aquilo seria um sonho e o ensaio do dia ainda não teria acontecido.

\- Na verdade você é o homem mais bonito que já vi em minha vida, Seokjin. - As palavras saíram antes que Yoongi as pudesse conter. Os olhos do ator dobraram de tamanho e pode ver um pouco da cor avermelhada na sua face, mesmo com a maquiagem. Quando o menor se deu conta do que acabara de dizer, tentou continuar. - S-se bem que na maioria das vezes, o único homem que v-vejo é o Kihyun, então não tenho uma base boa para comparar e-

Sua frase fora interrompida por uma alta gargalhada vinda de Seokjin. Ao escutar aquela risada um tanto quanto singular, Yoongi também sorriu. Como queria ter coragem de continuar sua frase de outra maneira, com outras palavras, mas era um covarde envergonhado. 

\- Obrigado, Yoongi! - Continuou rindo por mais alguns momentos.

\- O que eu quis dizer é que você vai ser um grande ator...

\- Sim, obrigado. - Sorriu ternamente. - Vai me assistir então?

\- Claro!

Infelizmente, Yoongi não pode cumprir sua palavra. Mesmo nessa nova linha temporal, ainda evitou ao máximo assistir à programas no qual Seokjin participou, mesmo que sempre acabava o vendo por acidente, ao trocar canais ou quando não prestava atenção no relógio e ligava a TV no horário errado. Dessa vez, não só por ter perdido a chance de estar com o maior, mas por ter sido rejeitado, a culpa de quase ter destruído sua carreira, além do estrago que causou em uma hipotética relação de Kihyun e Changkyun. Seu único consolo era saber que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Isso o deu ânimo para tentar novamente corrigir o que fosse necessário. 

Logo após o almoço, quando o horário da viagem de Changkyun e Wonho já tinha passado, Kihyun deixou a casa de Yoongi para voltar à sua. Imediatamente ao fechar a porta, o celular do fotógrafo recebeu uma mensagem, do próprio Kihyun. "Juízo, Yoongi! E eu te perdoo". Talvez até essa criatura pudesse ser gentil às vezes. Mais cinco segundo e outra mensagem. "Pela sua existência E teimosia". Não. Ele era apenas um provocador que amava perseguir Yoongi. Jogando o celular no sofá, sem muita preocupação aonde ele iria pousar, o rapaz andava de um lado a outro, pensando se o nono dia era realmente ideal, no que poderia falar, em qual momento era o melhor para fazer o que tinha que ser feito e mil outras coisas mais. Não tinha certeza de nada, além no fato de que voltaria ainda naquele dia. Não conseguiria esperar outro dia sequer. 

Até o momento em que olhou no velho notebook o horário das fotos e configurou o relógio, a única coisa que conseguira decidir foi que retornaria ao nono dia. Naquela quarta-feira, quatro de novembro de dois mil e quinze.


	5. Cap. 5 - SHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda tentativa de Min Yoongi.  
> Vendo que sua tarefa não era tão simples como tinha imaginado, o fotógrafo se encontra receoso. E é devido a esse receio que decide tomar uma decisão drástica.

"04/11/2015 15:27". Era o horário exato marcado na última foto que Yoongi tirou antes da conversa com Seokjin da qual lembrara. Não foi tão difícil achar a imagem, pois era a única de todo ensaio que não poderia ter sido aproveitada. O ator tinha começado a falar justo quando o fotógrafo tinha apertado o disparador da câmera, resultando em uma foto com seu olhos piscando e a boca meio aberta. Com o relógio já configurado, apenas bastava pressionar o botão localizado ao lado do aparelho para que fosse enviado àquela data. Mas o que deveria dizer? No nono dia, Yoongi já havia percebido alguns sinais de que Seokjin pudesse também estar interessado nele. Na época, se questionava se aquilo tinha qualquer chance de ser real ou se era tudo fruto de sua imaginação e desejos profundos. Na realidade, troca de olhares mais prolongadas, algumas frases com múltiplos significados, espaço pessoal quase nulo enquanto olhavam o resultado das fotos tiradas, alguns toques que duravam mais que o necessário... Tudo isso já vinha ocorrendo desde o terceiro ou quarto dia das sessões. Mas, se mesmo depois do décimo primeiro dia Seokjin ainda não foca capaz de aceitar os sentimentos de Yoongi, o que o menor poderia fazer ou dizer para o rapaz dois dias antes? Aquele seria um Seokjin ainda mais confuso, não?

Mesmo com o relógio pronto há mais de uma hora, Yoongi ainda não havia pressionado o botão. Se não lhe surgisse uma ideia miraculosa, ele voltaria e deixaria que seu coração falasse por si, no improviso. O que seria muito perigoso, visto que julgava seu coração ser estúpido. Estúpido por correr atrás de uma breve felicidade que sentiu por poucos dias e queria voltar a sentir. Estúpido por querer estar ao lado de alguém que, mesmo tendo os mesmos sentimentos por Yoongi, foi embora e nunca mais deu notícia. Estúpido por ter pedido um relógio à um completo estranho, infringindo as leis de seu país, para viajar no tempo e tentar fazer com que o antigo Yoongi tivesse mais coragem para declarar o que sentia antes que fosse tarde. Ainda mais estúpido por ter tentado e falhado miseravelmente.

Essa era sua chance de arrumar o que estragou. Voltando um pouco mais longe comparado a primeira vez, os acontecimentos seguintes não levariam Yoongi ao parque para fotografar a natureza, o que impediria seu encontro com Wonho. Excluindo o jovem de seu futuro, também o excluiria da vida de Changkyun. No entanto, e se o que quer que fizesse dessa vez, resultasse em algo pior? E se cada vez que tentasse consertar seus erros, tornasse tudo ainda mais difícil? Ainda lhe restavam quatorze tentativas e isso começara a lhe causar receio. Em teoria, tudo parecia fácil em sua mente, porém mesmo após uma interferência, Yoongi percebeu o quão complicado é atuar como Deus. Seu dedo já estava em cima do botão, quando tomou uma decisão drástica.

\- Chae Hyungwon, por favor, apareça.

Dessa vez passaram-se mais de dez segundos até ouvir as três batidas em sua porta. O menor a abriu com o rosto baixo, parecendo pensativo. Todavia, sua decisão já havia sido tomada.

\- Em que posso ajudar, Min Yoongi?

\- Sobre o relógio, você tinha me dito que eu poderia utilizá-lo quinze vezes e após a última vez ele seria inutilizado, certo?

\- Isso mesmo. Não vou estender a quantia, não adianta me pedir isso.

\- Não, o que eu quero é justamente ao contrário. Por favor, quero que reduza para apenas mais quatro vezes. - Ao dizer essas palavras, Yoongi ofereceu o relógio para Hyungwon, que pareceu um pouco surpreso com a atitude do rapaz.

\- Poderia saber ao menos o motivo? - Indagou o maior, tomando o aparelho em suas mãos, mas não o manuseando ou fazendo quaisquer coisas que sugerissem que o estava modificando.

\- Eu estive pensando e pude ver que você estava certo. Tudo isso é mais complicado do que eu pude imaginar. Eu simplesmente não quero interferir tantas vezes ao ponto de chegar uma hora em que eu posso ter destruído tudo.

\- Não seria mais fácil desistir? Mesmo diminuindo a quantidade, se a interferência for muito drástica, os resultados ainda podem ser terríveis. Entretanto, não temos como saber as consequências sem que a distorção tenha sido realizada.

\- Não vou desistir. Não posso desistir. - respondeu Yoongi, firmemente. - Eu preciso consertar as coisas para o Kihyun e... Eu sei que, de algum jeito, ainda posso convencer Seokjin de não partir da minha vida, de não renunciar ao que ele sente. Mas se eu não conseguir isso nessas quatro chances, eu vou aceitar o que quer que ocorra.

\- Mesmo que Seokjin ainda não aceite estar com você?

\- Sim. Essas quatro tentativas são os quatro dias em que sei que se eu falar algo, se eu conseguir mudar algo... Se eu mostrar o que eu sinto e o que ele também sente, poderia talvez, quando voltar para o tempo atual, encontrar Seokjin logo aqui, ao meu lado. Se eu não conseguir ter sucesso nesses dias, não consigo imaginar o que mais poderia dizer. Esses quatro momentos são os quais eu tenho confiança em não fazer algo que possa nos causar prejuízo, e também aos outros.

Hyungwon escutou ao outro ainda surpreso. Não tinha certeza se Yoongi estava amadurecendo, sendo mais racional ou apenas estava sendo impaciente. Essa era a pessoa que mais lhe causou curiosidade dentre todas as que encontrou, exceto uma outra, há pouco tempo, que também o pegou de surpresa. Ainda assim, existiam jeitos menos drásticos e mais seguros para seguir com o pensamento de Yoongi.

\- Entendo. Porém, você poderia apenas utilizá-lo essas quatro vezes e o devolver em seguida. Caso eu reduza, não terá volta. Não caberá espaço para arrependimentos.

\- Eu me conheço, Hyungwon. Eu acabaria tentando novamente e novamente até esgotar todas as chances. Eu preciso de um limite certo. Eu preciso focar para não permitir erros.

\- Ok. Não vou lhe questionar mais. Aqui está. - Lhe devolveu o relógio. - Apenas mais quatro vezes.

\- Mas eu não vi você fazer nada! Como que mudou alguma coisa?! - Yoongi não tinha tirado os olhos do objeto nas mãos de Hyungwon. Ele não tinha movido um dedo sequer.

\- Eu fiz e já está pronto. Agora preciso ir, te vejo em breve.

Ao sair pela porta, Hyungwon esperou até ouvi-la sendo fechada para se mover mais rápido que a luz. Em pouquíssimo tempo já estava a frente de outra pessoa. A outra pessoa que lhe deixara curioso.

\- Após a conversa que acabei de ter com Min Yoongi, posso te dizer que você irá agir antes do previsto. - Hyungwon informou-o.

\- Certo. Estarei pronto. - Foi a única coisa que a pessoa respondeu.

 

Yoongi agora quebrava a cabeça para pensar nas palavras certas. Por mais que quisesse sentir novamente o beijo de Seokjin, viu que deveria ser mais cuidadoso e tentar evitar que isso acontecesse inicialmente. Precisava agir com calma, porém estava com tanta pressa para vê-los juntos que não tinha certeza se isso seria possível. Pensou em voltar alguns segundos antes de Seokjin lhe dirigir aquela pergunta. Responderia sinceramente, sem tentar inserir algum tipo de humor para quebrar a seriedade do que dizia, tentando distrair a atenção de Seokjin. E desistindo de planejar a melhor frase que pudesse convencer o maior, o que talvez nem existisse, Yoongi finalmente pressionou o botão do relógio, sentindo o chão cada vez mais longe e sua mente cada vez mais leve.

Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que pode pensar foi em como as fotografias não faziam jus à beleza de Seokjin. Nunca haveria foto ou filmagem que pudesse regiatrar toda a beleza que existia naquele homem a sua frente, agora vestido como um príncipe em azul e dourado. E mesmo suas lembranças também não faziam jus à sensação de tê-lo logo ali, ao seu lado. No meio de seus desvaneios, escutou a voz do ator o chamar.

\- Yoongi?

\- Pode falar.

\- O que você acha de mim agora?

Aqui estava sua chance. O momento que precisava. O que realmente Yoongi achava de Seokjin agora, dois anos após se encontrarem pela primeira vez? A resposta era fácil de sentir, mas como colocar em palavras? Yoongi ainda estava lidando com a sensação de ver o maior perto de si novamente e já teria que responder uma pergunta dessas, apostando o futuro de várias pessoas em poucas frases. Seokjin, após alguns segundos de silêncio do fotógrafo, continuou:

\- Ah, eu perguntei porque no primeiro dia que vim aqui você- Mas logo foi cortado por Yoongi.

\- Eu acho que você é a melhor e pior coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. - Não tentou fazer uma piada, não tentou desviar o assunto, não tentou tirar os olhos de Seokjin, que estava em pé a poucos passos de distância, iluminado pelos refletores e rebatedores, permitindo que Yoongi visse nascer em seu rosto um pouco da vermelhidão característica de quando Seokjin começava a ficar envergonhado. Sem conseguir se conter, prosseguiu. - Acho que você é injusto. Me fez perder o sono, me fez suar frio e sentir como se meu estômago estivesse embrulhando, me fez também contar as horas até a nossa próxima sessão e me fez um covarde. Mas também fez com que eu experimentasse em tão pouco tempo a maior felicidade que eu já senti em toda minha vida. Mesmo quando ficamos presos no carro uns dias atrás, quando começou a chover de repente e eu pareci nervoso... Eu ainda estava feliz porque você estava do meu lado. É estranho, geralmente quando um pneu fura, eu ficaria furioso. Ainda mais tendo que esperar uma chuva tão forte passar para trocar pelo estepe. Mas naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar na sorte que eu estava tendo por passar mais tempo ao seu lado.

\- Já está bom, Yoongi... Eu já entendi. - Seokjin agora fitava o chão, completamente corado, mas não mais que o menor.

\- E eu também penso que você é o homem mais bonito, educado e divertido que existe nesse mundo.

\- Já entendi... Chega, por favor...

\- Então me diga agora o que você acha de mim. - Essa pergunta era uma das dúvidas que passaram pela cabeça de Yoongi nesses dois anos. Já escutou que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, mas o que Seokjin achava dele como pessoa? Ainda tinha mais de vinte minutos restantes e não se importaria em passá-los ouvindo a voz doce de Seokjin. Mesmo querendo soltar sua câmera e ir de encontro ao maior, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo novamente, um lembrete mental o impedia. Utilizou de todas as suas forças para permanecer no exato lugar em que estava.

O ator pareceu pensar profundamente antes de deixar sua resposta sair pelos seus lábios.

\- Além de ser o melhor fotógrafo que existe... - Pausou por segundos e começou novamente, dessa vez olhando dentro dos olhos de Yoongi. - É a pessoa que eu mais queria que corresse até mim e me beijasse. Que esquecesse essa sessão e mesmo naquele sofá ali no canto ou naquele escritório de reuniões, me pegasse, tomasse meu corpo e fizesse seu. Você também é injusto, invadindo meus sonhos todas as noites. Fazendo com que eu crie planos para um casal que ainda não pode existir. Me dizendo essas coisas sabendo o que eu sinto por você e sabendo que mesmo que eu queira você com todas as minhas forças, eu não posso te ter agora.

\- Mas você pode! É só não me rejeitar.

\- Eu nunca te rejeitaria. São as circunstâncias que impedem, não eu. Eu ainda não tenho um currículo respeitável, quase ninguém me conhece... Você também está começando e precisa de clientes. Nós precisamos apenas esperar um pouco.

\- Esperar o quê? Que garantia temos de que esperar vai mudar alguma coisa? - Yoongi lutava para não perder a paciência novamente. Principalmente ao ouvir a palavra 'esperar' e lembrar dos dois anos que passou sozinho, esperando.

\- Esperar até que tenhamos como seguir em frente com isso sem medo.

\- Você tem medo de acabar com sua carreira? É isso? Muitas celebridades tem relacionamentos escondidos, isso não é novidade.

\- Não... Eu tenho medo de estragar a sua vida. Eu nunca me perdoaria se te causasse problemas. Eu não quero ver você incapaz de trabalhar com o que mais ama por minha culpa. Então, até o dia em que pudermos estar juntos sem medo, por favor, não faça eu me sentir pior do que já estou.

\- Seokjin, eu... Vou tomar um ar por uns cinco minutos e já volto. Preciso esfriar a cabeça. - Olhando no relógio, ainda tinha dezessete minutos. Não queria agir ou falar por impulso. O melhor era ficar um minutos no frio daquela tarde para acalmar sua mente e seu coração. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu pela porta.

Logo ao por o primeiro pé do lado de fora do seu estúdio, Yoongi viu as costas de uma pessoa conhecida a poucos metros dali. Pelas suas lembranças, ninguém tinha tocado a sua porta naquele momento... "O que ele poderia estar fazendo ali?" Se perguntou internamente.

\- Hey, Changkyun! - Chamou pela pessoa. Talvez isso fosse o destino lhe enviando uma chance de salvar a felicidade de Kihyun. E também do rapaz a sua frente.

\- Oh, Yoongi! E aí? - O mais jovem deu meia volta para responder o fotógrafo.

\- Você estava para entrar? Por que não tocou a campainha?

\- Ah, eu estava pra tocar mas Kihyun me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que não estava e para não atrapalhar o seu encontro, entre aspas. - Apontou para a porta fechada e sorriu de lado.

\- Acho que prefiro nem saber o que ele anda falando de mim...

\- Também prefiro não ter que repetir! - Riu alto. - Bom, vou indo... Pode voltar para o grande Kim Seokjin!

\- Espera, Changkyun! - Yoongi segurou-o pela manga de sua jaqueta, antes que pudesse ficar longe demais para alcançá-lo.

\- Pode dizer.

\- Eu realmente não queria me intrometer porque eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas confie em mim... Eu preciso dizer o que eu vou dizer.

\- Yoongi, você está me assustando! Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kihyun?

\- Sim. Quer dizer... Já vem acontecendo desde que eu o conheço, provavelmente antes. E você já deve ter notado, porque eu também reparo nas suas atitudes.

\- Se você está falando do que eu acho que está falando. Não, eu não vou dizer nada até que ele se decida.

\- Ele já se decidiu! Mas Kihyun é um idiota covarde que não vai mover um dedo por pelo menos dois anos. Acredite em mim.

\- Se essa for a vontade dele, eu vou respeitar e esperar.

\- Mas você o ama, certo? - Changkyun pareceu responder com os olhos, que suavizaram completamente. Assim, Yoongi prosseguiu. - Então, por quê?

\- Por que ele ainda está tentando achar meios de negar o que sente por mim. Eu vi ele saindo e namorando algumas pessoas já, e depois, à noite, quando eu estava em sua casa fingindo dormir, ele se aproximava mas no último momento evitava me beijar dizendo baixo que não deveria pensar desse modo de um "quase irmão"! Enquanto ele me ver desse jeito, não posso fazer nada, por mais que eu queira.

\- Eu não entendo como vocês podem ser tão complicados... Bem, quem sou eu pra falar algo nesse assunto. Mas... Posso perguntar uma última coisa?

\- Por favor.

\- Changkyun, se outra pessoa, enquanto você está esperando por ele, te pedisse em namoro, você aceitaria? Mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos do Kihyun? - Yoongi não compreendia... Se mesmo antes de Wonho aparecer, Changkyun já sabia dos sentimentos do seu amigo, por que ainda assim aceitou seu pedido?

\- Provavelmente sim... Depende de quem seja. Mas eu iria deixar claro que meu coração pertence a outra pessoa. Se topasse, então sem problemas.

\- Então você toparia apenas pelo prazer? Sem sentimentos envolvidos?

\- Isso também, mas eu aceitaria para criar memórias.

\- E se Kihyun dissesse o que sente enquanto você está com outro?

\- Eu iria para ele sem pensar duas vezes. - Disse seriamente. - Pode me chamar de insensível ou coisa do tipo, mas no dia em que ele disser a primeira palavra, eu serei dele completamente. Agora vou indo porque acho que Kim Seokjin está te esperando lá dentro, não é? - Sorriu.

Após uma breve despedida, Yoongi olhou para seu relógio e notou que só lhe restavam seis minutos. Não podia mais tentar ajudar seus amigos, portanto deveria focar em Seokjin e apenas Seokjin. Segurou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu lentamente. Antes mesmo de colocar os pés para dentro pode enxergar o ator, sentado em seu sofá, pensativo. Ao escutar o pequeno barulho feito pela porta, o maior direcionou seus olhos para a mesma, encontrando os de Yoongi. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados demais para continuar o ensaio. Teriam que ligar para Heechul chamar a cabeleireira novamente. Mas isso poderia ser feito pelo outro Yoongi. Naquele momento, o Yoongi atual tinha tarefas mais importantes a serem feitas. Como convencer uma pessoa tão cabeça-dura quanto Seokjin. Quando passou pela porta e a encostou, o fotógrafo viu o ator se levantar e ir ao seu encontro. Seus membros gelaram em antecipação ao que estava prestes a escutar, sentir ou o que quer que fosse. Após alguns instantes com seus olhos fixados nos do outro, Seokjin começou a falar.

\- Yoongi, eu estava pensando e pensando e não sei o que fazer. Podemos ao menos sermos amigos por um tempo? Você sabe... Pelo menos até eu saber que não vou te fazer mal.

\- Eu só não quero que você suma sem dar nenhuma notícia, Seokjin. Eu não quero mais ficar sem ver você...

\- "Mais"? Por que você diz isso como eu já- Seu questionamento fora interrompido por batidas na porta do estúdio. Pela lógica, seria Changkyun, uma vez que essa foi a única interferência causada por Yoongi nesse passado. Mas o que o rapaz queria? Não poderia escolher um outro momento? Tentou ignorar, visto que somente lhe restavam três minutos, porém Seokjin não lhe permitiu. - Esquece... Por favor, abra.

\- Ok.

Quando Yoongi abriu a porta, viu um rapaz alto, magro e com cabelos castanhos. Com certeza aquele não era Changkyun. Parecia um modelo ou até mesmo um ator ou idol. O menor não se lembrava do rosto dessa pessoa presente em qualquer momento de sua vida. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que aquela pessoa, vestida casualmente, estava querendo a sua porta, pode ver que seus olhos não estavam mirados em Yoongi, mas sim no jovem agora atrás dele, Seokjin. Novamente um mau pressentimento lhe embrulhou o estômago. Principalmente após ouvir a voz de Seokjin, soando muito surpresa.

\- Taehyung?!

Sem tirar os olhos do maior um segundo sequer e ignorando o fotógrafo em meio aos dois, o rapaz começou a articular algumas palavras, parecendo meio atônito.

\- Eu não acredito! - Elevou as mãos a boca, ainda espantado. - Eu ouvi aquele rapaz dizer seu nome enquanto passava, mas não achei que fosse você mesmo, Seokjin...

\- Como?! O que você... Desde quando...

Yoongi viu como os olhos de Seokjin alternavam entre ele e o outro rapaz, não conseguindo formar uma frase com a qual pudesse se expressar. Quem era essa pessoa que causava tanto efeito no ator? Yoongi estava tão preocupado quanto curioso.

\- Eu viajei para cá há uns três meses. Não consigo acreditar que te encontrei desse jeito! - Sorriu de um modo que fez Yoongi querer fechar sua porta na cara do jovem. Ao invés disso, tossiu, chamando a atenção de ambos para si e indagou:

\- Desculpa interromper o reencontro emocionante e tal, mas como você está na minha porta e eu não te conheço... Poderia me dizer quem é você? - Pela primeira vez, Yoongi viu os olhar daquela pessoa desviar de Seokjin.

\- Ah, me desculpe! Eu fiquei um pouco distraído... - Sorriu novamente e dessa vez as mãos de Yoongi chegaram a ir até a porta. - Meu nome é Kim Taehyung. Eu sou o namorado de Seokjin.

\- EX-namorado. - Seokjin o corrigiu. - Pelo que eu me lembro, nós terminamos a mais de um ano.

E recebendo essa informação, Yoongi percebeu que somente lhe restavam trinta segundos. Teria que confiar todo o resto ao seu eu mais inexperiente, novamente. Segurou o relógio, pronto para pressionar o botão. Entretanto, antes de realizar o ato, virou-se para Seokjin e disse:

\- Por favor, Seokjin... Não saia da minha vida.

 

Click.


	6. Cap. 6 - KTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizem que quando a noite está mais escura, é porque logo irá nascer o sol.   
> Já Yoongi está olhando e sentindo o calor do sol, mas não consegue evitar o sentimento de que a noite está a espreita, esperando o momento certo para alcançá-lo.

Min Yoongi abriu os olhos lentamente. À sua volta, pode notar algumas mudanças na sala de seu apartamento. Sua antiga TV, de 21 polegadas fora substituída por uma muito maior. Haviam dois baldes de pipoca já vazios em cima da mesa perto do sofá. Também haviam mais almofadas além das que ele possuía antigamente. Mesmo curioso, ainda não tinha soltado o relógio para que finalmente soubesse o que aconteceu desde que abriu a porta para que Taehyung reencontrasse Seokjin até aquele momento. Estava receoso. Mas depois de alguns poucos segundos, ouviu uma voz vinda de sua cozinha, cantarolando uma música que lhe parecia familiar, mesmo que não a conhecesse.

"So far away... 나에게도 꿈이 있다면 날아가는 꿈이 있다면..."

Aquela voz soando tão doce somente poderia pertencer a uma pessoa. Yoongi colocou o relógio em seu pulso antes de se dirigir a cozinha. O que quer que tenha acontecido, ele poderia lidar depois de ver que dessa vez ele tinha feito o correto. Que, por fim, tinha conseguido fazer com que Seokjin não se afastasse, que ele estivesse logo ali, a poucos metros para Yoongi alcançá-lo. Deu um passo e parou. Se aquela voz fosse sua imaginação, o fotógrafo não sabia se poderia suportar. "Don’t fall away..." Yoongi apressou os passos novamente e finalmente chegou ao cômodo do qual ecoava a voz. E ali estava Seokjin, de costas, vestindo um avental azul que o menor nem se lembrava mais que estava guardado em sua gaveta. Parecia estar cortando algo, provavelmente para o almoço, visto que quando ele voltou ao passado nessa última vez, ele partiu do presente às onze e pouco da manhã. E essa era a realidade do seu presente atual. Seokjin cozinhando na cozinha de seu apartamento.

\- Seokjin?

\- Ah, Yoongi! - A voz do menor surpreendeu o rapaz, que se virou lentamente para que pudesse vê-lo. Seokjin estava com cabelos castanhos agora, não mais pretos. Quando viu Yoongi, abriu um sorriso porém após focar direito e pensar por milésimos de segundos, voltou a ficar com expressão neutra, enquanto indagava o outro. - Por que não se trocou ainda? Logo Kihyun estará aqui e ainda temos que almoçar! Depois reclama quando os outros se atrasam...

Yoongi não conseguia compreender nada. Não queria compreender nada. Apenas o fato de que o maior estava ali a sua frente, a poucos passos de si, já era o suficiente. Suas preocupações com Taehyung deixaram sua mente, bem como todas as outras. Sem escutar as reclamações de Seokjin para que trocasse de roupa logo, passou a caminhar em direção ao mesmo, que agora voltara a ficar de costas, com a mente ainda em branco. Quando chegou perto do maior, passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura, mesmo ainda com um pingo de receio de que aquele homem poderia ser fruto de sua cabeça e iria sumir antes que pudesse senti-lo.

Entretanto, ele não sumiu. Yoongi pode sentir seus braços circundando a fina cintura de Seokjin. Puxando-o o mais próximo a si possível, fechou os olhos e deixou que sua cabeça encontrasse o meio termo entre a nuca e os ombros do ator. Puxou o ar que envolvia o outro, podendo sentir que o cheiro suave que Seokjin emanava não tinha mudado nesse tempo. Queria abraçá-lo ainda mais forte e assim o fez. Seu nariz se aproximando ainda mais do pescoço do mais velho.

\- Seja lá o que for que você está planejando fazer comigo não vai funcionar agora. Vá se trocar. - Seokjin lhe disse, sem mudar de tom.

\- Só um minuto, ok?

\- Se os legumes ficarem mal cortados, a culpa será sua.

\- Eu me responsabilizo pelas consequências...

\- Mentiroso. Quando Kihyun diz que cozinha melhor que eu, você nunca escolhe um lado.

\- Por que a resposta é óbvia.

\- Então responda. - Falou Seokjin, levantando a faca a uma altura que Yoongi pudesse ver.

\- Com faca ou sem faca... Você.

O menor pode ver as orelhas do ator ficando levemente avermelhadas. Como o relógio ainda estava em seu pulso e não tinha conhecimento do que aconteceu, o acalmava saber que Seokjin e Kihyun estavam se dando tão bem. Seu melhor amigo apenas cozinhava para pessoas próximas, com quem ele se sente confortável. Seu maior degustador, como não poderia deixar de ser, era Changkyun. Sempre que o mais novo iria passar a noite na casa de Kihyun, sabia que teria uma janta farta, com direito a todas as suas comidas preferidas. Seu melhor amigo até mesmo saía mais cedo do estúdio para preparar a refeição.

\- Certo. Agora vá se trocar, antes de Kihyun chegue.

\- Ok, ok...

\- E quando ele chegar, você vai repetir isso na frente dele.

Yoongi soltou seus braços de Seokjin e quando já estava se dirigindo para o seu quarto, percebeu que ainda não sabia para onde estavam prestes a ir. Pela pressa do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, poderia ser algum ensaio ou filmagem longe dali, ou mesmo em outra cidade. Logo ele saberia, quando tirasse o objeto de seu pulso. Todavia, não lhe custava nada perguntar, para ouvir a voz de Seokjin uma vez mais e confirmar para sua mente que aquilo não era um sonho.

\- Onde estamos indo mesmo?

\- Yoongi, para de brincar e vá se trocar rápido. Você sabe muito bem que o horário de visita do hospital é muito rígido. - Essas palavras, saídas da boca de Seokjin, trouxeram de volta ao chão um Yoongi que estava até agora ainda nas nuvens. O que raios ele fez agora?

\- Hospital... - Sussurrou, sem que o maior escutasse. Em seguida, elevou um pouco sua voz. - Alguma coisa grave?

\- Não... O de sempre. Pare de fazer essas perguntas estranhas, me escute e vá logo.

Yoongi se apressou para chegar ao seu quarto. Há minutos atrás, estava evitando tirar o relógio. Agora, sentia que precisava fazer isso. Mesmo Seokjin afirmando que o que quer que seja, era algo casual, Yoongi não estava se sentindo bem sobre aquilo. Uma parte de Yoongi estava extremamente feliz por depois de tanto tempo, ter Seokjin ao seu lado de novo, e ao que parece, morando ou passando muito tempo no seu apartamento, como pode perceber ao abrir seu armário e ver várias roupas que não eram suas. Entretanto, outra parte insistia em deixá-lo preocupado. Retirou o moletom que estava usando e o colocou em cima de sua cama, Passou então a retirar o relógio com cuidado e ainda um pouco de resistência, mas logo já estava segurando o objeto em suas mãos. Num momento de coragem, o soltou em cima da blusa que acabara de retirar.

Em instantes, centenas de memórias novas surgiram em sua mente. A primeira que o atingiu fora a do dia quatro de novembro de dois mil e quinze, logo após ter dito a Seokjin para que ele não o deixasse. Naquele momento, o ator fez uma expressão de surpresa (ou seria timidez?), mas qualquer chance de ouvir uma resposta do maior fora excluída no exato momento em que a voz de Taehyung invadiu o ouvido de ambos.

\- Espera... Vocês dois... - Agora, ao invés de estar fixado em Seokjin, o olhar do rapaz alternava entre ele e o fotógrafo. Quando o menor estava prestes a abrir sua boca para dizer algo a fim de evitar que Taehyung criasse uma ideia errada, Seokjin foi mais rápido.

\- É... Acho que você já percebeu. - O ator chegou perto de Yoongi e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. - Sinto muito por você ficar sabendo assim, mas agora estou com ele.

Os olhos de Yoongi focaram em Seokjin, quase saindo de suas cavidades oculares. Estava agradecendo a si mesmo internamente por seu estúdio ainda não ter muitos espelhos. Assim, não teria como testemunhar o quão corado seu rosto ficou ao ouvir as palavras do outro. Todavia, ao focar diretamente nos olhos de Seokjin, quando ele lhe retornou o olhar, viu o mais velho parecer um pouco tenso, quase como se estivesse dizendo 'por favor, me ajude!', ou algo do tipo. Foi então que seu juízo começou a voltar e pode perceber que Seokjin provavelmente apenas estava tentando enganar Taehyung por algum motivo. Vendo o maior quase implorar por ajuda, Yoongi exclamou.

\- Sim, estamos juntos há algumas semanas.

\- Desculpe, mas isso não parece verdade. - Taehyung afirmou. - Depois de tanto te procurar, isso não pode ser verdade.

\- Perdão, Taehyung... - Seokjin falou em voz baixa.

\- Eu... Quando eu escutei notícias sobre você ter entrado como trainee na BigHit, eu finalmente tive esperança de te encontrar novamente. Consegui um emprego de meio período depois de meses procurando um trabalho em Seul e tentei participar das audições para ator, mas não passei. Como meu emprego era próximo da agência, passava por ali no meu caminho de volta, e nesses meses que estive aqui, eu nunca te vi por lá. - O olhar de Taehyung agora estava fincado no chão, quase como se quisesse abrir um buraco logo ali. - E hoje, indo para a casa de um amigo, escuto um cara que nunca vi na vida dizer seu nome e te acho aqui, junto com outro... É mentira, não é?

Vendo a expressão no rosto de Taehyung, que parecia estar tentando conter as lágrimas para que elas não caíssem, o coração de Yoongi ficou pesado. Porém, aquela era a vontade de Seokjin. Mesmo ele não sabendo o por quê, deveria respeitá-la. Mas mesmo sentindo pelo jovem que mal conhecia, ainda estava aliviado em saber que o ator parecia não ter intenção de reatar com ele.

\- Taehyung, não complique as coisas, ok? - Seokjin tentava falar de maneira terna, tentando acalmar o outro. - Me perdoe se eu não fui claro quando conversamos pela última vez. Te juro, nunca foi minha intenção te machucar.

\- Você foi claro... Mas depois de levar tanto tempo para aceitar meu pedido de namoro, tinha esperança que tentando te convencer, uma hora você retornaria para mim. Eu só não esperava isso. Você nunca foi de namorar fácil.

\- Você tem razão. Mas Yoongi é a pessoa que foi capaz de ser a exceção na minha vida. Eu não posso voltar com você, perdão.

\- Pare de se desculpar! Eu já entendi... - Taehyung ainda não havia levantado seu olhar. - Podemos ao menos voltar a sermos amigos?

\- Desde que saiba que seremos apenas amigos, sem problemas.

Após essa curta conversa que parecia ter durado anos, Taehyung lembrou que ainda precisava ir na casa de seu amigo, Jungkook. Antes de se despedir e ir embora, pediu o novo número de telefone de Seokjin. Ele relutou brevemente, mas pela promessa do outro de que era apenas para que permanecesse uma amizade entre ambos, lhe passou. Taehyung gravou na agenda do seu celular e virou-se para seguir seu rumo. Antes que pudesse escutar a porta fechar atrás de si, exclamou:

\- Seokjin?

\- Diga...

\- Eu sinceramente senti sua falta. - Sem esperar por uma resposta do mais velho e sem olhar para trás, seguiu seus passos até dobrar a esquina e sair das vistas do "casal".

Quando entraram novamente no estúdio, Seokjin quis explicar a Yoongi sua relação com Taehyung. O fotógrafo disse que não precisava, caso se sentisse desconfortável, no entanto o ator insistiu, dizendo que era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de envolvê-lo nessa bagunça. Começou contando que se conheciam desde o seu quarto ano do ensino fundamental, quando a família de Seokjin se mudou para a cidade de Taehyung. Como não conhecia ninguém, passou o intervalo dos primeiros dias sozinho, até que aquele menino no segundo ano se sentou silenciosamente ao seu lado todos os dias. Não demorou para que começassem a conversar e se tornassem colegas. Foram ficando próximos rapidamente e se tornaram grandes amigos. Quando Seokjin estava no primeiro ano ensino médio, aceitou pela primeira vez um pedido de namoro. Lee Jaehwan, um menino de sua classe, também colega de Taehyung, que vinha se declarando há pelo menos sete meses. Seokjin não tinha certeza se estava apaixonado porém Jaehwan foi a primeira pessoa pela qual ele sentiu "alguma coisa", mesmo sem saber o que era. Desse modo, após pensar muito, decidiu dar uma chance. A única pessoa que soube do namoro desde o início foi Taehyung, uma vez que eles concordaram em manter o relacionamento em segredo por um tempo. Ficaram juntos assim por quatro meses e somente esse tempo já foi suficiente para Seokjin perceber que o que sentia por Jaehwan não era amor ou paixão. Era atração. Passou a se sentir um lixo enquanto estava com seu então namorado, mas não sabia como terminar sem magoá-lo. A situação se arrastou por mais um mês, até que alguns colegas de classe, já percebendo que os dois estavam tendo uma proximidade maior do que uma simples amizade, iniciaram uma rotina sufocante de zombaria com os dois. Um dia chamavam Seokjin de 'princesa', no outro perguntavam se ele precisava de uma almofada para sentar. Após mais três semanas, mesmo com Jaehwan não se intimidando com a zoação e por várias vezes o defendendo junto com Taehyung e um outro estudante da sala do mais novo chamado Sanghyuk, amigo de Jaehwan, toda aquela situação estava sendo demais para Seokjin e ele decidiu pôr um fim no relacionamento. Jaehwan tentou convencê-lo de que aquilo era apenas uma fase e que quando saíssem da escola, não teriam mais que se preocupar com aqueles idiotas, entretanto não era apenas esse o problema. Seokjin abriu seu coração e revelou seus sentimentos, o que fez com que o outro finalmente desistisse de tentar impedir o inevitável.

Após o término, as brincadeiras de mau gosto continuaram por um tempo, porém foram diminuindo gradativamente. Já Seokjin viu Jaehwan, que antes era um aluno exemplar, com notas quase perfeitas, se tornar um aluno desinteressado. Ainda era educado, mas perdeu quase por completo toda a dedicação que antes tinha com seus estudos. Não conversavam mais. Seokjin não se sentia no direito de falar com o outro. Até quando chegaram os últimos dois meses do ensino médio. Sanghyuk pediu para Taehyung chamar Seokjin para que conversasse com ele escondido no intervalo. Quando se encontraram, o menino lhe contou que Jaehwan estava muito perto de reprovar de ano e pediu ajuda, não aguentando ver seu amigo daquele jeito. Seokjin sabia que suas notas não estavam boas, mas não sabia da gravidade da situação. Decidiu tentar conversar mas calou-se novamente ao escutar o rapaz responder com "Por favor, não finja que se importa comigo. Volta para o seu lugar". Seokjin não sentia que tinha o direito de lhe dirigir a palavra após tudo isso. A zombaria que antes era dividida entre ambos, no terceiro ano do ensino médio de Seokjin, recaiu apenas sobre Jaehwan, que estava cursando novamente o segundo ano.

Foi no meio do terceiro ano que Taehyung revelou a Seokjin o que sentia. Disse que em meio ano ele não estaria mais naquela escola e não podia esperar isso acontecer. Também disse que sabia o quão abalado o mais velho ainda estava, mas precisava falar e tirar aquilo de dentro de si. Seokjin recusou. Taehyung era um amigo querido e ele ainda estava no primeiro ano. Não o enxergava dessa maneira. Ainda o via como uma criança. O mais novo continuou insistindo até a graduação, no entanto a única resposta que ouviu foi 'não'. Após o maior sair da escola e entrar na faculdade de artes cênicas, passaram a se encontrar todos os fins de semana. Foi apenas dois anos depois, quando Taehyung estava prestes a se graduar que Seokjin aceitou as investidas do rapaz. Nesses dois anos, o mais novo cresceu rapidamente, já alcançando o mais velho. Agora, ele parecia um homem. Não apenas isso, mas toda a sua personalidade também amadureceu.

\- Eu realmente achei que com o tempo, viria a sentir algo por ele. Foi por isso que aceitei. - Afirmou Seokjin.

\- Mas não foi o que aconteceu, não é?

\- É. Ficamos juntos quase dois anos. Mas nesse meio tempo, comecei a sentir o que sentia enquanto estava com Jaehwan. E isso era errado. Mas estava com medo de acontecer com Taehyung a mesma coisa que aconteceu antes. Quando me formei, participei de uma audição para a BigHit sem ninguém saber e passei. Minha família ficou feliz quando contei, mesmo sabendo que eu teria que me mudar para Seul. Por sorte, a empresa que meu pai trabalha ainda hoje tinha uma filial aqui então puderam vir junto. Disse para Taehyung que precisaríamos terminar, pois eu estava saindo da cidade, sem volta.

\- E ele tentou te convencer de que poderiam ficar juntos, certo?

\- Sim. Ele já estava no meio da faculdade, também queria ser ator. Pediu que não rompêssemos e que logo ele poderia sair da cidade também, mas eu apenas disse que esquecesse isso. Que o que tínhamos não iria continuar. Nos mudamos sem avisar e deixei que perdêssemos contato. O que eu mais desejava era que ainda tivesse alguma chance de sermos amigos, mas não queria machucá-lo ainda mais.

\- Bom, não deve estar sendo fácil para ele, mas pelo menos ele ainda quer ser seu amigo. - Disse Yoongi, tentando consolar Seokjin.

\- Espero que sim. É melhor que ele pense que estamos juntos. Você não tem ideia do quanto ele é insistente. Eu não quero ter que rejeitá-lo uma outra vez.

Como Yoongi tinha imaginado, aquilo era apenas uma desculpa que Seokjin havia criado para evitar dar esperanças a Taehyung.

\- Certo. Caso precise que eu o ajude, pode me chamar.

\- Obrigado, Yoongi. E me perdoe por te envolver nisso tudo. Eu só não sabia o que fazer...

\- Não se preocupe. Eu mais ou menos entendo agora o motivo de você não aceitar minha declaração. Eu entendo seu medo e prometo que vou esperar até o momento em que você aceite... Ou não. Não tenho muita paciência, mas vou fazer uma força.

\- Isso significa muito para mim, de verdade. E te respondendo a pergunta de antes, eu não vou sair da sua vida. - Seokjin não conseguiu evitar seu rosto de ficar corado ao dizer essas palavras. - Eu ainda não entendo bem isso. Apenas nos conhecemos a dez dias, contando o dia da entrevista, mas o que eu sinto por você é diferente de qualquer coisa que já senti antes.

\- Mesmo assim não pretende arriscar agora? - Yoongi sorriu.

\- Vamos com calma, tudo bem? - Seokjin sorriu de volta.

Outras lembranças referentes à Seokjin também pela cabeça de Yoongi. Depois que o ensaio terminou, Seokjin começou a visitar o estúdio com frequência em seu tempo livre. Gostava de ajudar o fotógrafo e seu amigo sempre que possível. Pelo que contava, Taehyung vinha mantendo sua palavra. Trocavam apenas poucas mensagens de texto, apenas tentando manter contato. Em pouco tempo, Yoongi o convidou para visitar sua casa, alegando que Kihyun iria fazer o jantar e ele sempre faz muito. Desde esse dia, Seokjin também passou a frequentar o apartamento. Não demorou muito tempo para que em uma das noites, após esvaziarem algumas garrafas de cerveja, os dois cederam ao desejo e acabaram se beijando. Mais alguns dias e Seokjin finalmente aceitou o pedido de namoro de Yoongi, de uma maneira ridiculamente adorável. Em um jantar no apartamento do menor, Seokjin parecia brincar com os últimos fios de espaguete no prato, quando de repente ele o empurrou para Yoongi, que estava sentado a sua frente. O mais novo fitou o outro com uma cara de interrogação. Por que passar um prato para Yoongi terminar se só tinham mais três fios de macarrão? Sem entender muito bem, apenas levou seu garfo ao prato, mas antes que pudesse encostar na comida, Seokjin chamou sua atenção:

\- Não, idiota! Olhe para o prato!

Yoongi olhou para os fios e viu que eles formavam letras, mais precisamente a palavra 'SIM'. Quando ele finalmente entendeu o que aquilo significava, Seokjin já estava em pé ao seu lado, o puxando para um abraço. O abraço evoluiu para beijos, que evoluíram para beijos mais profundos, que evoluíram para amassos ainda na cozinha. O Yoongi, agora no presente, corou violentamente quando lembrou das imagens apropriadamente inapropriadas que aconteceram quando chegaram no quarto. Desde então, Seokjin vive mais na casa de Yoongi do que em sua própria casa. Talvez por coincidência ou destino, Seokjin tinha conseguido os mesmos três papéis da realidade que viviam antes que Yoongi voltasse no tempo na primeira vez. Era o resultado mais perfeito que podia imaginar. Todavia, como nem tudo são flores, seu coração doeu quando a próxima lembrança lhe veio à mente. O dia em que Kihyun veio desesperado à sua casa, um domingo a tarde, chuvoso.

Como sendo puxado de volta a realidade atual, Yoongi voltou a si quando escutou Seokjin perguntar em um tom de voz um pouco mais elevado, se ele já estava pronto. Ainda chocado com o que acabara de ver, o menor colocou a primeira roupa decente que pode encontrar em seu armário, uma camiseta preta, sem estampa e um jeans escuro. Quando saiu do cômodo, voltando para a sala, ouviu uma conversa a sua porta. Pelas vozes, pode perceber que se tratava de Seokjin e Kihyun. Seu melhor amigo parecia alterado. Com toda a razão. Aos poucos, se aproximou de ambos, sem conseguir olhar no rosto de seu amigo. Ficou em silêncio, apenas escutando os desabafos do outro e seu agora namorado tentando consolá-lo.

\- Acalme-se... Venha e sente-se no sofá, vou pegar algo para você beber, ok? - Seokjin disse para Kihyun, trazendo-o pelo braço até o móvel e rapidamente buscando um copo de suco de maracujá. Kihyun deu um gole, mas seus soluços não o permitiam engolir direito. Chorava copiosamente. - Vamos lá, precisamos ser fortes, não é? Já fomos lá tantas vezes, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Não... Eu não vou conseguir vê-lo desse jeito! - Tentava enxugar algumas lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa, mas outras saiam logo em seguida.

\- Kihyun, já foram meses desse jeito. Eu sei que não deixou de ser difícil, mas tem que encarar a realidade, por mais dura que seja. Yoongi e eu estaremos ao seu lado. - O mais novo ainda não conseguia encarar seu amigo, a culpa o corroendo por dentro.

\- Seokjin... Quando penso nesses meses, tudo parece um filme! É tão irreal que não parece que passei por isso... É como se fosse vê-lo nesse estado pela primeira vez e eu... Estou tão nervoso... - Kihyun olhou para Yoongi pela primeira vez, percebendo que ele estava olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para si.

\- Eu entendo, mas estaremos lá para te dar força. Agora vamos à mesa, eu preparei um almoço rápido e assim que terminarmos, vou levá-los ao hospital, ok?

\- Ok.

Enquanto saboreavam o Bibimbap que Seokjin cozinhou as pressas, no cérebro de Yoongi passavam e repassavam as cenas daquela noite chuvosa. Na época, estava em casa, sozinho após Seokjin retornar para a sua casa após passar três noites seguidas no apartamento de Yoongi. Faziam duas semanas que os dois tinham começado um relacionamento e o fotógrafo não poderia estar mais feliz. Se sentou no sofá da sala para assistir a uma série que estava passando na TV nova que acabara de comprar. Ou melhor, que Seokjin o fez comprar, alegando que seu talento e sua beleza não foram feitos para serem vistos numa televisão com menos de 42 polegadas. De certa forma, tinha razão. Exceto quando era mostrado alguma cena em que envolvia beijo ou alguma outra carícia. Nessas horas, o ideal seria uma TV de no máximo 1 polegada e meia.

Quando já estava quase adormecendo, ouviu batidas fortes na sua porta, que pareciam que queriam derrubá-la, seguidas por uma voz conhecida que gritava seu nome desesperadamente. Correu em direção a entrada e quando abriu a porta, viu Kihyun com uma expressão que nunca tinha visto antes, que não achava ser possível existir um dia. O rapaz estava completamente encharcado pela chuva, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados e a respiração pesada. Gritar o nome de Yoongi era mais fácil que falar, pois quando tentou, não conseguiu. Mesmo todo molhado e deixando um rastro de água por onde passava, se jogou em cima de Yoongi, chorando ainda mais. O abraçou tão apertado que parecia querer lhe partir ao meio. Yoongi não tinha condições de perguntar qualquer coisa com seu amigo naquele estado, apenas raciocinou o suficiente para abraçá-lo de volta. Em alguns instantes, as palavras que Kihyun deixou que saíssem de sua boca fizeram com que Yoongi sentisse como se um raio o tivesse atingido.

\- Yoongi, me leva para o hospital, pelo amor de Deus! Changkyun foi atropelado e foi tudo por minha culpa!

Alguns dias antes do acidente, Yoongi estava no estúdio com Kihyun e se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Changkyun anteriormente. Não entendia o por quê tinha começado aquela conversa com o rapaz, mas obteve confirmações importantes. Queria ajudar seu amigo, mas não sabia se deveria se intrometer. Entretanto, sabia dos sentimentos de ambos e o mais novo parecia muito determinado a esperar pelo outro tomar a primeira atitude. Tudo dependia de Kihyun. Desse modo, Yoongi iniciou um diálogo a fim de tentar fazer com que Kihyun tomasse alguma atitude.

\- Kihyun? - O chamou enquanto limpava uma de suas lentes.

\- Hã? - Todo o foco estava direcionado na edição de uma fotografia.

\- Desculpe mencionar assim tão de repente, mas quando você vai contar sobre seus sentimentos para Changkyun? - As palavras de Yoongi quase fizeram com que Kihyun socasse o notebook a sua frente em razão do susto.

\- Yoongi, vamos continuar trabalhando, por favor.

\- Me escuta... Ele falou comigo uns tempos atrás. Está tudo nas suas mãos.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Ele me disse que está te esperando. Então parem de perder tempo! Namorem logo, casem e adotem um gato!

\- ESPERA! Ele disse o que? Quando vocês conversaram?

\- No dia que aquele Taehyung veio aqui, uns meses atrás. Eu te juro que é verdade, ele me disse que sabe que você sente o mesmo, mas está tentando negar para si mesmo... E isso é verdade! Eu vejo isso todo dia desde que te conheço.

\- Ele sabe?

\- A questão é: Quem não sabe? Sério, vocês já podiam estarem juntos há tanto tempo... Tenha um pouco de coragem.

\- Eu vou pensar...

\- Por quanto tempo mais?

\- Não sei.

Passaram-se dias e Kihyun não havia parado de pensar no que iria fazer com aquela informação. Changkyun já sabia dos seus sentimentos e mesmo assim não o rejeitou. Ao contrário, o tratou da mesma maneira como sempre o vinha tratando. Yoongi não seria capaz de mentir sobre esse assunto, consequentemente sendo tudo verdade - inclusive a parte em que Changkyun também estava apaixonado por ele. O menor olhou para o relógio na parede de sua casa, que estava marcando vinte e uma horas. A chuva forte do lado de fora tentando ser mais alta que o som de seu coração batendo apressadamente enquanto segurava seu celular na mão, com uma mensagem digitada mas ainda não enviada:

"Changkyun, fiquei sabendo da sua conversa com Yoongi. Por favor, considere essa mensagem como um primeiro passo. Eu realmente te amo."

Seu dedo passou várias vezes sobre o botão de enviar, mas estava muito nervoso. Decidiu por apagar a última frase da mensagem, preferindo apenas dizer essas palavras (com Changkyun sabendo o significado) pessoalmente. Em um momento de coragem, respirou e enviou. Não demorou mais que trinta segundos para que chegasse uma resposta. Mesmo aflito e com seus batimentos a mil, abriu o texto que dizia apenas:

"Estou indo aí, Kihyun. Me espere."

O mais velho olhou pela janela e a chuva tinha ficado mais forte. Changkyun geralmente quando visitava Kihyun, usava sua bicicleta para chegar mais rápido, pois ainda não dirigia. O percurso demorava em média quinze minutos. Se ele fosse maluco o suficiente para sair naquela tempestade de bicicleta, seria certeza que no próximo dia ele estaria resfriado. Pensou em enviar outra mensagem, dizendo para se encontrarem no dia seguinte, mas sabia melhor que ninguém que o rapaz não o escutaria. Era tão ou mais teimoso que Yoongi. Então decidiu por esperar. Mesmo que chegasse ensopado, Kihyun faria de tudo para cuidar de sua saúde, como um bom namor- O pensamento já foi o suficiente para fazer o fotógrafo corar. Esperou dez, quinze minutos e já estava ficando impaciente. É lógico que com aquela chuva o jovem demoraria mais. Outros quinze minutos passaram e Kihyun, preocupado, enviou um texto perguntando onde o outro estava. Sem resposta.

Uma hora já havia passado e não tinha sinal algum de Changkyun. Poderia ter desistido, a luz acabado e o celular ficou sem bateria... Mas algo não deixava que Kihyun se acalmasse. Tentava não pensar muito, mesmo que sem sucesso. Quando o relógio já marcava onze e quarenta da noite, o fotógrafo já estava prestes a ligar para Yoongi, pedindo o favor de levá-lo a casa de Changkyun. Antes que realizasse tal ato, porém, a tela de seu celular acendeu, mostrando que estava recebendo uma ligação. Era Lee Jooheon, um amigo em comum e colega de quarto de Changkyun. Sentiu seu peito ficar pesado antes que pudesse atender o telefonema.

\- KIHYUN?! - Somente pela voz já era possível perceber que algo não estava normal.

\- Jooheon, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Por favor, venha logo para o hospital do centro! Changkyun...

\- O QUE?

\- Um carro atropelou ele na esquina da nossa rua. Ele... Os médicos o internaram as pressas e disseram que vão ter que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência! Kihyun, por f-

\- Estou indo. - Desligou.

Tudo estava rodando a sua volta. Se não tivesse enviado aquela mensagem naquele horário, Changkyun estaria em casa, seguro. Precisava ir ao hospital, mas não conseguia sair do lugar. Tudo parecia uma grande mentira. Mas se fosse verdade, Jooheon estaria sozinho em meio a um hospital, tão desnorteado quando Kihyun. Fora esse pensamento que fez com que o jovem se movesse, lembrando apenas de trancar sua casa antes de correr até a casa de Yoongi. Estava molhado até o último fio de cabelo e antes que saíssem, Yoongi conseguira convencê-lo a trocar suas roupas por algumas de seu armário. Rapidamente entraram no carro, quase voando para o hospital. Chagando ao local, encontraram Jooheon sentado em uma das cadeiras, com os olhos tão inchados quanto os de Kihyun. Os dois fotógrafos correram até o jovem, que tentava conter seus soluços para tentar explicar o que aconteceu.

\- Agora ele está em cirurgia.

\- O que aconteceu, Jooheon? - Quando Kihyun não conseguiu se expressar, Yoongi perguntou em seu lugar.

\- Ele pegou a bicicleta nos fundos de casa e disse que iria sair... Eu disse que ele era louco de sair naquela chuva! Mas ele... Changkyun disse que aquela noite estava pra ser a mais feliz de sua vida! Pouco depois eu ouvi um carro freando violentamente e algumas pessoas gritando e... Quando nosso vizinho bateu na minha porta e eu saí na rua - Começou a chorar novamente. - Ele estava jogado no chão... Uma testemunha disse que ele foi atirado contra o poste, sua cabeça estava sangrando... Ela disse que o carro preto veio em alta velocidade e quando eu vi já estava aqui no hospital. Me perdoe por demorar para ligar, mas eu não sabia o que fazer...

\- Não... Tudo bem. - Kihyun conseguiu falar, mas logo calou-se novamente. Estava tremendo e não era de frio.

\- Os médicos disseram mais alguma coisa? - Indagou Yoongi.

\- Apenas disseram que ele recebeu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça e que precisaria de uma cirurgia de emergência... Já faz mais de uma hora que ele está lá dentro e ninguém fala mais nada!

Os três permaneceram sentados ali por mais algumas horas, até que, no meio da madrugada, o médico que atendera Changkyun saiu da sala e os abordou.

\- Doutor! - Jooheon se levantou, seguido pelos outros. - Diz que deu tudo certo, por favor!

\- Sim, conseguimos conter a hemorragia no crânio do seu amigo. Não corre mais risco de vida, porém vamos ter que aguardar alguns dias até confirmarmos a extensão do dano.

\- Dano? - Yoongi repetiu.

\- Sim, ele sofreu um trauma crânio encefálico muito forte e o lobo temporal foi atingido. Ele não vai acordar por enquanto, então somente saberemos se haverão sequelas em alguns dias.

Antes que pudessem fazer mais perguntas, uma enfermeira veio com pressa chamar o doutor. Um grupo de pessoas em estado crítico havia chegado. A única coisa que entenderam de toda a conversa foi que o grupo tinha participado de um tiroteio e escutaram dois nomes, Daehyun e Himchan.

Dias depois, quando Changkyun, já num quarto do hospital, finalmente acordou, Kihyun estava ao seu lado. Ver o rapaz abrir os olhos fora o maior alívio que o mais velho sentiu em toda a sua vida. Com calma, tentou chamar a atenção do outro.

\- Ei, Changkyun... Como está se sentindo? - Colocou a mão suavemente em seu ombro. O mais novo olhou para Kihyun confuso, passando os olhos por todo o quarto. Estava com uma forte dor de cabeça e estava difícil focar em qualquer coisa. A visão ainda estava um pouco embaçada, mas logo foi se acostumando com a luz. - Você pode me ouvir? - Kihyun insistiu quando não obteve resposta. Após mais alguns olhares desconexos, Changkyun fora capaz de formular a frase mais difícil de ouvir para Kihyun em toda a sua vida.

\- Me desculpe... Quem é você? Nos conhecemos?

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história também pode ser encontrada em: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/ADFlowright


End file.
